


Massage Therapy Part One

by DarthSayahSwag



Series: Massage Therapy [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Massage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/pseuds/DarthSayahSwag
Summary: When Ava Sharpe, General Manager of Legends Hotel, enters the Waverider Spa intent on getting a massage, she's expecting a simple experience from the best. Sara Lance, Massage Therapy extraordinaire, has been wanting to get her hands on Ava Sharpe for some time. What ensues thereafter is one, big, gay mess.





	1. An Appointment

It was Gary Green that convinced (pestered, really) Ava Sharpe to check out the _Legends Hotel_ ’s very own spa, the _Waverider._ He could be a bit of an annoyance, but he was a good employee, always on time, and he received decent reviews from those who chose Legends as their luxury stay. It was his incessant bragging about going into the Waverider for a massage at least twice a month that eventually drove up Ava’s curiosity.

That, and her observation of the latest stats on the hotel’s finances and reviews. The Waverider was doing even better than Legends, logging frequent visitors from the hotel, including employees such as Gary Green who took consistent advantage of his employee discount. The reviews were 4.5 stars. A half star missing over what seemed to be trolling, a few 1-star reviews with the tagline “no happy ending”.

“You should really try it sometime, boss.” Gary told her a little too enthusiastically for Ava’s comfort. “I’ve tried all of the ‘Massage and Relaxation Specialists’ the Waverider offers. I even _finally_ got an appointment with Sara Lance. She was fantastic!”

(Gary noted that he was partial to Ray, however, if he couldn’t get Sara, Ray had strong but the _gentlest_ hands.)

Ava heard about Sara Lance in snippets from various employees and visitors around Legends and seen her name come up in reviews. She knew a few men and women would drop by the Waverider Spa, intent on flirting with the manager of the spa in the hopes of getting her number. From the little picture that was featured as part of her ‘Meet the Specialists!’ Profile on the Waverider Spa’s webpage, Ava could see why they were interested, the blonde hair and striking blue eyes a draw-in. She also knew that Sara Lance was the best Massage and Relaxation Specialist (whatever that meant) the Waverider had and that she was booked full for at least 3 months.

Somehow, that didn’t stop Ava Sharpe from stepping into the Waverider, intent on making an appointment.

 

Sara Lance watched ‘Manager Tight Bun’ walk into her part of Legends Hotel with increasing interest. She’d seen the tall woman, much too serious and always carrying herself around as if she were watching everything the employees of Legends were doing with a careful eye. Sara recognized her as the manager from her plaque on the wall behind the front desk. She was an award-winning stiff that probably took pride in every bit of control she held in her position.

Sara had been waiting a long time to get her hands on her. Every time she walked past the glass entrance to the Waverider Spa and Sara happened to catch sight of her, her hands itched to unravel the knots she knew were hidden beneath the dark blue blazer that was part of the hotel’s uniform.

When Gary Green, a frequent patron within the spa got his appointment with her, Sara Lance got regaled with an hour’s worth of stories about the hotel’s top manager. Sara had joked with the man about getting her to come in. She had not expected to actually see her walk into the Waverider anytime soon, however.

“Hello.” Manager Tight Bun approached the reception desk behind which Sara stood. Normally, Gideon stood here, ready to host anyone that came by, answering phone calls and making appointments. Sara had sent her off for lunch, having already eaten herself.

“How can I help you?” Sara recited. She knew why Ava was there, though. She had been waiting for this day for quite some time.

“I’m Ava Sharpe.” Ava held out her hand. Sara took it, surprised by the action, though not displeased. Ava’s hand was firm, but Sara could tell just from the shake that it was too firm, too stiff. Probably from shaking hands and meticulously going over management reports all day.

“I was wondering if I could get an appointment?” Ava asked. She flashed a polite smile. Sara wondered if it was well-practiced.

“Is there anything in particular you’re looking for?” Sara didn’t realize how her voice dropped, an unintended innuendo created by her tone. Ava raised a brow at her.

“Oh, not like that!” Sara realized what she said and hurried to point to a brochure laid out on the desk before her. “We have different packages for relaxation, massages, we also do facials…”

Ava picked up the brochure, frowning at it as she flipped through it, before she glanced up to meet Sara’s gaze with analytical blue eyes.

“Do you have any recommendations?” Ava wanted to know.

Sara knew how she wanted to answer. This was the opportunity she had been waiting for, after all. She also knew she was booked up for the next three months.

Except for-,

Sara smiled.

“Well, you seem to be new at this?” She paused, waiting for Ava to confirm. A light nod was all she gave in acknowledgement.

“We can start you with a light chair massage, focusing on the main problem areas most people have. Arms, hands, shoulders, back, neck, those tend to get quite a lot of tension, especially in jobs or positions where people are in charge.”

“I’m guessing you know what I do around here.” Ava replied to the implication.

Sara shrugged. “You’re also wearing a name tag.”

“That I am.” Ava chuckled. She looked around. “Well, we can go with what you suggested. When would I be able to get in?”

Sara noted the quickness with which Ava made her agreement. She seemed oddly eager.

“Depends. Is there any particular Massage and Relaxation Specialist you had in mind?” Sara pulled up the scheduling application they used on the tablet they kept behind the desk. Gideon normally didn’t like other people scheduling, preferring that everyone leave her notes when she left the desk, but for Sara, this was a special case.

Ava eyed her strangely. It was Sara’s turn to raise her brow at her.

“Well you, actually.” Ava answered simply.

Sara bit back the smirk that fought its way to the surface. She was hoping Ava would say that. Sara looked down at the schedule, tapping the tab with her name on it. She may have been booked up full for the next three months, but there was always the chance of cancellations. The only days not booked, were her days off. She weighed her options. She could pick someone to kick over to another of her coworkers and potentially annoy a paying customer, or she could-,

Sara tapped at a day.

“Would a 4 o’clock on Tuesday next week work for you?”


	2. First Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their first session. Intro of some of the stresses Ava deals with in her job.

Ava Sharpe was particularly stressed today of all days. Rip Hunter, a frequent check-in to Legends whenever he had a show in town, had come in on Saturday. He wasn’t set to leave for a week and he was a pain in Ava’s hotelier-

Ava sighed as Gary Green informed her of yet another of Rip Hunter’s damages. If she had her way, she would ban him from entering Legends ever again. He paid good money however, and her boss, the owner of the establishment, knew Rip well. It also didn’t help that whenever he was in town, his entourage of loyal fangirls and fanboys would follow, frequenting the Hotel’s restaurant and buying up nights in the hotel’s rooms in order to stalk him. They filled the employees’ pockets with tips, attempting to get the employees to let them know of Rip’s whereabouts, which also made his presence favorable to the people Ava managed.

An order was placed for a new flat screen to be brought up to the room Rip Hunter occupied within the next 24 hours. Ava was starting to look forward to her appointment later in the day.

4 o’clock couldn’t come soon enough.

 

Sara Lance rolled into the Waverider Spa a little after 3 o’clock. Her day off had been rather uneventful. She woke up late, taking her chance to sleep in until 9 am. She went on a run around the lake near her apartment, then hit the gym for some boxing. Afterwards, Sara relaxed, showering for an hour then laying around in bed, reading and texting some friends.

She was here a bit early, but she wanted to prepare for the appointment she had set with one, Ava Tight Bun.

Gideon greeted her amicably as she entered the Waverider. The receptionist had called Sara wondering if an error had been made, there was an appointment set on her day off. Sara told Gideon to look at the name and her receptionist hung up, only to spend the next hour teasing her over text.

Sara put her things away in the Waverider Employee locker room. She went through her routine, washing off her hands and forearms in the locker room sink then rubbed hypoallergenic moisturizer into her skin. Sara stepped into a closed off room that was for private massages. The walls were painted a lovely ocean blue, a light wood counter and cabinet lined a wall, they held the various tools of Sara’s trade. Sara wouldn’t need much for today.

She stepped over to the massage table. It could be converted into a chair, which Sara set up now, wiping the beige material down. She was always sure to keep her work areas clean. A clean cloth was laid over the head rest. She would adjust the lighting once Ava arrived.

Sara’s 15-minute warning alarm went off. She checked over everything, one last time. Sara wondered if the upright and serious manager would turn talkative once she began working out the tension and stress she held. People tended to become that way under her care, their troubles expelled into the air, not even caring that they were telling a complete stranger the things that weighed them down, leaving burdens behind.

There was a part of Sara that was intrigued, that wanted to get under Ava’s skin. Her alarm went off again as she stepped out of the room. 5 minutes. She wasn’t surprised to see Ava standing at the desk with Gideon. Ava seemed like the kind of woman who would do her best to check in early.

Sara stepped up and around the reception desk, putting out a hand.

“Ava.” She grinned. Sara didn’t do practiced smiles. She tried to be genuine in her interactions with people, especially customers, believing that the energy she put out would affect them.

Ava took her hand. Sara could feel from the tightness of her grip that Ava held more tension than she held last week. Her shoulders were held higher, almost turned inward, a protective stance. Sara could detect stress almost like another sense in the people she worked to relax.

Sara eyed her curiously. She wondered what could ruffle the manager enough to make her this tense.

 

Ava smiled at Sara, doing her best to hide her underlying worries. Rip left the hotel a few hours ago, an entourage of fangirls and his bodyguards in his wake. When he went out like this, he would often return blitzed out of his mind and cause trouble before evening. From what Gary told her, it seemed that Rip had been day-drinking, which meant whatever trouble he brought this time, would happen before dinner time.

Sara’s hand was incredibly reassuring in her grip, Sara squeezed her hand, as if to remind her that she was here to relax. Her smile was almost enough to make Ava loosen up, it seemed genuine.

“If you’ll follow me.” Sara instructed.

Ava grabbed the pair of shorts she had left on the desk with Gideon and followed Sara as she turned away. She almost missed the feel of her hand, it had been warm and soft, but strong.

She was led into a room, the beige chair in the center wasn’t exactly inviting, though the arms of it looked to be hugging itself from behind. Ava felt almost as if she were at a medical appointment. If she really thought about it, massage therapy wasn’t too far from that. Her ailment: stress and a backache she knew she’d be carrying for some time.

Sara eyed Ava, frowning.

“Are you wearing an undershirt?” Sara asked.

Ava nodded. She had read over the instructions Sara gave her for their session. It was supposed to be a short one. 30 minutes in the chair while Sara worked out any tense muscles in her upper back, shoulders, arms, lower back and hips, with an option to massage her scalp if Ava asked for it. She was to wear loose clothing and drink plenty of fluids. Sara had gone over any possible medical conditions with Ava when they set up the appointment to get an idea of what to avoid and what to focus on.

Ava had worn a sports bra to work, something she normally reserved for her evening or day-off workouts. She always wore a white t-shirt or camisole beneath her white buttoned-up linen work shirt, preferring to keep as professional an attire as possible.

“You can set your clothing on the counter there.” Sara pointed at light wood that lined the wall. “I’ll give you a moment to change.”

She left the room to give Ava some privacy. Ava removed her blazer, folding it neatly, and began to unbutton her shirt, her fingers trembled a little. She wasn’t too sure about this setting, Ava preferred her desk, her paperwork and her schedules, her familiarity and her rules. She didn’t quite know how to relax.

She pulled shorts on after removing her pants. Ava didn’t know whether she was supposed to call for Sara or-

Sara reentered the room. She smiled at Ava’s awkward state, as Ava stood, eyeing the chair.

“If you will sit, facing the back of the chair and laying your head and arms on their rests, we can begin.” Sara informed her.

Ava gave a little bit of a start. She hadn’t heard Sara come in. Sara reached out, warm hands running along a goose-bumped arm reassuringly.

“Hey, no need to be nervous.” Sara told her. “I promise to go easy on you and you can always let me know if anything hurts.”

Ava exhaled, her shoulders lowering the slightest millimeter in Sara’s vision.

“I’m sorry.” Ava told her wryly. “It’s been a long day.”

Sara nodded toward the chair, raising her brows. Ava complied to do as she indicated, easing herself into position. Sara lowered the lighting, dimming them enough that it would be relaxing, but not so much that she couldn’t see what she was doing. Though really, Sara could do her work in the dark, she had been doing it for so long.

Ava twitched at the first landing of Sara’s palms against her shoulder blades, unused to the touch of an unknown in this manner. Sara started slowly, smoothing her palms over Ava’s shoulders, sensing the underlying strain they held.

Ava did her best to relax as Sara worked. Sara’s hands worked back and forth from the center of her upper back, pressing into her shoulders and almost pulling the stress she had been holding to the surface. Unfortunately, Ava didn’t know how to let it go.

“What’s making it such a long day?” Sara could feel that Ava was holding back. She knew sometimes talking helped people release whatever it was that kept them from relaxing. In a way, her job as a Massage Therapist almost played well into the therapy part as Sara listened to her customers speak.

Ava exhaled. Some of the tension in her shoulders was released. Sara smiled to herself at that, she moved outward, smoothing her palms down Ava’s arms, maintaining contact the entire time.

“Rip Hunter checked in.” Ava inhaled and exhaled again. She loosened further.

Surprise crossed Sara’s face before she quickly hid it away. Rip Hunter would come into the Waverider at least once during his visits, usually for a Thai Massage. He tipped well. Beyond that, Sara ignored him, knowing he was notorious for being a troublesome rich boy that made his money DJing at the larger venues. His fame was the result of decent looks, rich parents that left him a fortune when they died and a rabid fan-following.

Sara moved lower. Her hands moved up and down Ava’s back, her shoulders again. Firmness increasing as she progressed, her fingertips pressing into Ava’s spine, tracing the ridges.

“Tell me about him.” Sara had to keep Ava talking. She was still tense. Perhaps she could get Ava in for a Swedish massage or Deep Tissue next time.

Ava swallowed, holding back a groan as Sara pressed firmer into her shoulders. She hadn’t realized how badly she had been needing this.

“He-,” Ava swallowed another groan, fighting the release.

Sara frowned. For some reason, tension was increasing in Ava’s upper back and neck. Sara wasn’t being discouraged by Ava, so she pressed onward, her fingertips settling on the sides of Ava’s neck.

A groan fell from Ava’s lips as Sara pressed her fingertips into the back of her neck. Sara smiled a bit proudly at that. Ava had been pretty silent up until that moment.

Ava exhaled again. This time it seemed she was giving up on holding back, she became boneless in the massage chair, letting it hold her up.

“Rip Hunter is the most obnoxious, annoying spawn of the rich to ever cross the threshold of Legends.” Ava finally told Sara. Sara continued her ministrations, her hands gripping Ava’s shoulders as she massaged the overworked muscles there.

“He damages property. Brings in quite the questionable entourage of people. I’m pretty sure his bodyguards either sell drugs or are into theft, and I can’t stand his playboy attitude.”

Sara held back the grin that Ava’s release was causing her. She almost wanted to congratulate the uptight woman on her confession but that wouldn’t be appropriate.

Sara frowned as she could hear a commotion from outside of the room. It had to be pretty loud to be heard in these mostly soundproof rooms, with the exception of the doors in case of an emergency.

The door burst open. Gideon followed an uncommonly harried and distressed Gary.

“I’m so sorry, Sara, but Gary demanded to see Ava, he said it was an emer-,” Gideon began.

“Rip Hunter returned drunk out of his mind. He’s on the rooftop with an electric guitar and an amp, the problem is, he’s standing on the ledge!” Gary burst.

Sara heard the anxiety as Ava breathed first in, then out.

Ava removed herself from the massage chair, groaning. Sara grabbed her clothing, handing it to Ava, who merely pulled her pants on over her shorts, not caring that it created more hip than she usually had. There were things to take care of.

“Duty calls.” Ava sighed.

Sara watched her leave the room, concerned. She wasn’t comfortable allowing people to leave mid-massage, but she also knew that emergencies happened, and they were never convenient.

She would have to get Ava back in and continue this later. Sara was determined.


	3. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to take care of a Rip Hunter problem by Sara Lance.

Gideon handed Sara her schedule for the day as she walked into the Waverider at 7 am.

“Miss Sharpe left before she could pay for her session.” Gideon reminded Sara, as if she could have possibly forgotten the events of the day before.

Rip Hunter had made a spectacle of himself on the rooftop. Reporters and the media swarmed the street outside of Legends. An helicopter circled the roof, capturing him on live video and broadcasting it on the local news.

Sara watched everything online from the inside of the Waverider. It was an hour before Ava got Rip down from the roof. From all the noise going on inside of the hotel, Sara could tell she wouldn’t be returning. Sara avoided the sea of reporters that stood in front of the hotel, latching onto anyone that stepped outside for information, by using a service door to escape Legends and continue her day off.

“I think after yesterday, I can let Manager Tight Bun slide.” Sara murmured. She glanced at her schedule, and frowned when she sighted the very name that was the cause of Ava’s interrupted massage on it.

_Rip Hunter – 9:00 – Thai Massage – private_

Sara groaned.

“Any chance I can fake an illness or injury to get out of my 9 am?” Sara whined at Gideon. They didn’t open for another hour. The other employees should be rolling in soon.

“If you like losing money, I’m sure there is.” Gideon looked over Sara’s shoulder at her schedule. “Oof, I don’t envy you. Even if you do make better money.”

Sara stepped into her office as she eyed her schedule. She opened up her computer to check the rest of the week’s schedule, and found what she suspected, another appointment with Rip Hunter on the day he left. He always came into the Waverider at least once during his visits, but sometimes he made a second appointment, right before he was set to leave.

A plan formed in Sara’s head as she began her morning’s paperwork before the first appointments of the day came in. She knew just how she could get Rip Hunter to pay for Ava’s interrupted appointment the day before.

 

To say Ava was tired would have been an understatement. She had been at Legends late into the night, having to wrestle with phone calls from the owners, their Public Relations managers, Rip Hunter’s PR manager and various business heads. She had instructions to keep Rip inside of Legends for the day, his bodyguards were being paid a little something extra by Rip’s own management team to keep him on the premises.

He was allowed to visit his room, the spa, and the hotel restaurant only.

It was well after midnight by the time Ava returned home. She got undressed, laid down, and woke right back up, realizing she hadn’t gotten to pay Sara Lance for her services. Interrupted as they were, Ava had been starting to enjoy her massage. Sara’s hands had been pulling and unpacking aches she hadn’t even realized she had been carrying.

Ava’s body felt fresher today, if not a little as though something had been left incomplete.

She planned to drop by the Waverider around lunch and pay for her massage. She didn’t plan to get another, unfortunately, as the incident with Rip taught her yesterday, her work kept her much too busy for time spent on herself.

Perhaps she could also persuade Sara to join her for lunch as a thank you and a sorry for the interruption.

  

Rip Hunter was only two minutes late for his appointment this time. Sara normally maintained genuine smiles in all of her interactions, but today, her smile was polite as she greeted Rip. She shook his hand, her grip a little too firm, the squeeze she gave him an exercise in power and domination, rather than her friendly warmth.

Rip hardly seemed to notice. He looked like any hungover, washed out son of a man with money should look after a night spent partying as he stepped into the Waverider, chucking an empty bottle of water into the trash bin near the door. His bodyguards, two men by the names of Mick and Leo settled into chairs in the waiting room as Rip stumbled to greet Sara for his appointment.

For this particular massage type, Rip wore loose clothing that would be easy for him to move in. Sara led Rip into one of the rooms they used for private yoga sessions and Thai massage. A mat lay on the floor.

Sara started Rip with breathing exercises, getting him warmed up. She was also warming herself up, going over her plan of attack that if not precisely executed, could get her into trouble.

She moved to begin positioning Rip. She would push his body into various yoga positions, maintaining contact and supporting him as she stretched him and pressed into various points of his body, realigning the flow of his ‘Qi’.

What Rip wasn’t ready for, as Sara eased him into it, was the increase of pain, and the amount of force she was putting behind her movements. Normally, Sara would never do something like this, taking the relaxation part of her job pretty damned seriously, but today was special.

“Owowowow!” Rip cried out as Sara pulled on Rip’s upper body with more force than was necessary,

He struggled against her hold, but Sara wasn’t letting him go.

“What are you doing?” Rip demanded to know, as he wriggled, trying to remove himself from Sara. He gave up after a few more tries and cries of “ouch!” Realizing that struggling only made it worse.

“That stunt you pulled yesterday interrupted a session for my customer.” Sara leaned forward to speak to her captive. “She had to remove herself in order to bring you down from the roof and clean up your mess.”

Rip pulled in deep breaths as he processed what Sara was saying.

“Do you mean that uptight general manager?” Rip struggled against her hold again. “Let me go, and tell me what you want.”

Sara thought about it. She released Rip, only to push her weight down on him as he rolled over beneath her, his eyes widened in confusion and fear. Sara leaned down, looking Rip hard in the eyes.

“You’re going to behave for the rest of your stay.” Sara gave Rip a sickly sweet smile. “And you’re going to cancel all of your appointments here at the Waverider for the next three months.”

Rip frowned at that.

“And what do I get out of it?” He had the nerve to ask.

Sara leaned forward, their noses almost touching, her smile was now menacing.

“I will continue not to tell anyone about your first session at the Waverider, and why it is Amaya and Zari refuse any appointments with you.” Sara’s voice was low, cool, and full of threat.

Rip swallowed and nodded his head vigorously. Sara stood, stepping away from him.

“This talk never happened.” She told him as she moved to clean the room. She could hear Rip scrambling to get to his feet. He opened the door, slamming it behind him as he hurried to get as far away from Sara Lance as possible.

 

Ava’s day had gone blissfully by without incident. She was grateful for the reprieve after the chaos of the day before. There were, of course the spare few reporters lingering, attempting to sniff out whatever remnants of a story they could use for their rags, but security was doing a fine job keeping them out of the hotel.

She checked her watch. Lunchtime. Ava set off for the Waverider.

As she suspected, Sara stood behind the reception desk with a rather good-looking brunette woman. Sara made a joke, and the other woman laughed. Ava felt a little twinge of something at the sight. She pushed the twinge away, entering the Waverider as the laughing woman walked past her. The laughing woman gave her a strange wink as she walked by. Ava thought it was odd.

“Hi! Ava!” Sara smiled brightly. It lit something concerning within Ava.

“Hi, hey.” Ava was suddenly nervous for some reason. Ava stepped up to the desk, Sara leaning toward her as she approached.

“I’m so sorry for yesterday.” Ava began. “I forgot to pay-,”

Sara held up her hand, stopping Ava before she could go further.

“Hey, it’s no problem. Plenty of people have emergencies come up.” Sara leaned over until she was crossing her arms and resting her chin on them over the counter of the reception desk. Ava should have found the action completely off-putting and unprofessional, but instead, found herself charmed. She could see the color of Sara’s eyes clearly, as she looked down on her like this.

“Well, let me pay, at-,” Ava began again, but was interrupted by the sight of Sara shaking her head from its position on her arms.

“Your session was incomplete.” Sara told her. Ava noticed a dimple in her cheek as Sara gave her a lopsided smile this time.

“Besides, someone else already paid for it.” Sara kept it to herself, but Rip paid her a handsome tip that included what would have been the fee Sara could have charged Ava the day before.

“Oh.” Ava didn’t know why, but she couldn’t come up with anything better. She internally knocked on herself. She had to make up for her lack of payment somehow.

“Does this person have a name?” Ava asked instead of asking what she really wanted to, which was whether Sara would join her for lunch.

Sara shrugged. “Customer overheard Gideon, the receptionist, talking about yesterday and they offered to pay up.”

“Well I thank them, whoever they are.” Ava told her. She was trying to prolong the conversation, but was feeling painfully awkward.

“No need.”

An awkward silence fell between them.

Sara leaned back.

“I did just have a bunch of appointments open up, including one this week.” Sara informed Ava, none-too-subtly. “If you maybe wanted a do-over on that appointment of yours, I was thinking we should try it?”

Ava hesitated. On the one hand, she could get a massage. On the other hand, she wasn’t sure because of work. She could have an interruption again. Ava had been really enjoying the feelings Sara’s hands invoked, the loosening in her shoulders, and the weight that seemed to fall as she talked.

Sara leaned forward. Her blue eyes held Ava’s. They were enticing her, drawing her into Sara. Ava wasn’t even aware she was leaning towards the desk behind which Sara stood.

“Come on Manager Sharpe. A Swedish Massage, 10am, Saturday.” Sara punctuated each word with a taunting pause, leaving Ava wondering where all the oxygen in the room had gone.

A small, giving smile spread across Ava’s lips. Saturdays were her only day off.

 


	4. Tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A massage, a moment, a-

The rest of Ava’s week went by with little incident. Rip Hunter behaved himself, only leaving his room for the hotel restaurant and the club in Star City that he was DJing at. Ava encountered him once for the rest of this stay, finding it strange when he looked alarmed as she passed him returning from the hotel restaurant. He gave her a wide berthing, his bodyguards following. Ava had no idea what that was about, but didn’t mind it, if she didn’t have to interact with him, even in passing.

Her mind would sometimes wander to one, Sara Lance as she went through her workday. She’d noticed her eyes, but there were other features she would go over in her head. The dimple in her cheek that appeared when she smirked. The firm strength in her hands. She seemed so calm and relaxed in how she carried herself, casually leaning as she had against the reception desk in the Waverider. Ava wondered if she ever got stressed or flustered.

She was looking forward to Saturday. Her usual plans for her days off were simple: drop off dry-cleaning to be picked up later in the day, workout, read, do laundry, practice her Japanese. Ava prided herself on her ability as a general manager, not only for her management skills, but her language skills as well, speaking German, Spanish, and learning Japanese. It was to her advantage when they hosted international conferences.

The addition of the massage appointment to her Saturday off was a welcome one.

 

Sara Lance opened the Waverider on Saturday with a little more enthusiasm than she normally held. Today she would get her hands on Ava Sharpe in a Swedish Massage. She would get to really knead at the straining muscles she could feel during their first session. If the first session had made Ava groan and tell her troubles, it would be nothing compared to what this session would draw out of her.

Gideon arrived not too long after, as did Ray Palmer. He started their morning coffee and teas. Sara liked Ray. He was always on time, always in a positive mood, and he made damn good drinks.

Zari arrived 15 minutes before 8 along with Nate. Sara had no clue what was going on with Zari, Amaya and Nate but any two of the three or all three were always together outside of work. She refused to assume anything, and didn’t care as long as nothing got messy or weird at work.

Sara’s first customer was an out-of-town visitor. A one-timer who she would likely never see again. She greeted the forgettable stranger with a smile and got to work, doing her best to stay focused and not allow her mind to wander toward her 10 o’clock appointment.

By the time she completed her 2nd appointment, a short chair massage, Sara was buzzing with excited energy. She hung out with Gideon at the reception desk. Sara enjoyed joking around with Gideon, the receptionist could crack an easy joke, often enjoying puns or plays on words.

“Jax.” Sara beamed at the young engineer that had just stepped into the Waverider.

“Hello, Sara.” Jax returned her smile.

Gideon waved at him. “You’re early. Would you like some tea?”

Jax nodded before he sat himself down in one of reception room chairs. Gideon left the desk to retrieve a cup of tea while Sara took the seat across from Jax.

“How are you doing?” Sara asked.

Jax sighed. “Not terribly.”

He allowed a grim smile to pass over his face. “Didn’t do so well on my latest exams. Parents want me to step back from the rock-climbing competitions, but…”

Jax shrugged. Sara understood. He loved it. They had the conversation before, Jax had described how there was a kind of engineering to the gear and it’s placement as they climbed. How there was a thrill he just didn’t always get when he focused on his academics. He did larger, mountain climbs, but learned that he was skilled in speed-climbing competitions. Ever since then, he’d begun using a small portion of his scholarship money to get massages in order to soothe the aches that came from climbing at least once or twice a month. Ray was their only professional in that area.

Sara’s own father had wanted her to choose a different profession but once he saw how happy she was, he left her alone. Sara hoped Jax’s parents would understand the same.

Gideon handed Jax his tea. Sara thought it was funny that Jax drank Earl Gray, and once asked him about it. He had told her it was something he picked up from one of his favorite engineering professors.

 

Gideon tapped Sara’s shoulder 10 minutes before 10, startling Sara out of a conversation she had been having with Jax over a trip he was taking to Colorado to go climbing with a group of friends. Ava stood at the reception desk, watching Sara, her expression unreadable.

“Ava!” Sara stood. She turned and apologized to Jax. “I’m sorry, my next appointment is here.”

“Don’t leave her waiting.” Jax shooed Sara. Sara saw Ray stepping out of a room with his latest customer. Jax wouldn’t be waiting much longer.

Ava looked different than Sara was accustomed to seeing. She wore loose, grey sweatpants and a black, -Sara blinked- tank top with a loose college zip-up hoodie over it. Her blonde hair, normally placed in that tight bun Sara nicknamed her for, was loose around her shoulder.

Ava raised a brow at Sara, who was gawping at her.

“Do we need to reschedule, Miss Lance?” Ava was semi-amused.

As if hearing her name spoken so woke her up, Sara frowned, a rosy color spread along the edges of her cheeks. Ava grinned. Sara was _flustered_.

“No. We’re good. We. Are. Good.” Sara internally kicked herself. She sounded like an idiot. “If you will follow me, Miss Sharpe, we can get your appointment started.”

Ava followed Sara as she led the way into a private massage room. Sara had already set it up right after her last appointment, cleaning and laying out the table for proper full body care. She laid out fresh cloth over the table, she preferred to do this once the customer was here, that way they could see for themselves that she gave them her best care.

“Strip down as much as you are comfortable.” Sara instructed. She pointed to a robe. “Put that on, and lie down on the table, face down, I will be back in a bit.”

Sara left the room, the door clicking audibly shut behind her. Sara needed to take a moment to gather herself. She hadn’t expected to see Ava look like that out of her work clothes. Not that Sara didn’t admire her in the suit, now that she thought about it. She stopped herself before she could think too much, she would just get a cup of water, and return. She needed something to drink, she was thirsty.

Ava released a breathe she hadn’t realized she had been holding once Sara left the room. Sara wore her hair up in a bun, a few hairs strayed around her face. The dark blue polo that was part of the Waverider uniform looked good on her. As did her white yoga pants. Ava had to keep herself from admiring the look on Sara.

She methodically removed her clothing, folding them and placing them on the counter again, hesitating when she was down to her underwear. Should she? Would Sara judge her? Would she see her and look at her and want-

Ava pushed those thoughts away before they could get away as she unclasped her bra. She could do this. Sara wasn’t that much of a stranger anymore. She removed her bra, leaving on lacy black cheekhuggers and pulled on the robe, feeling vulnerable, and a bit too exposed like this.

Gingerly, Ava laid herself on the massage table, placing her head against its rest. She took in deep, calming breaths as she waited.

She heard the door open and footsteps. She saw Sara’s feet come into view as Sara moved around the room. There was a flicking sound. They had discussed scents and music. Sara would burn an essential oil, juniper, but play no music. Ava didn’t think she’d be able to relax to music in this setting.

The lights were dimmed. Ava continued to breathe in, deeply.

“I’m going to remove the robe, and place a towel over your lower half, if that’s okay?” Sara spoke near her ear. Ava would have jumped, but she was in a calm state.

“Okay.” Ava answered.

She felt Sara’s fingers grip the collar of the robe, it was of a loose design and made of a soft, warm cloth. Ava’s body missed it as it was removed, the sliding of it down her body leaving an ache behind, goosebumps rising as her bare skin met cool air. She felt Sara placing a towel over her lower half, Ava did her best not to move as Sara tucked it under her legs. More movement. Sara had placed a rounded pillow beneath her feet.

There was the sound of a bottle opening. Then what Ava understood to be oil rubbing over hands. Sara stood at the head of the massage table, where Ava could see her legs, directly before her. She listened, breathing, air rushing from her lungs at the first touch of Sara’s hands against her back. Sara rubbed her hands softly, smoothing warmed oil down her back and up, her palms sliding along the sides of her neck.

Ava relaxed under the touch, easily. Sara made it easy. Her hands were firm and soothing as they moved from the top of her spine, to its base, around her hips and along the tops of her buttocks.

Ava bit back the first of her groans. She didn’t know it, but Sara knew she was tensing up. Fingers ran along the side of her neck, rubbing, until they teased it out, Ava groaning into the touch. She gave up. She needed this.

Sara moved around the table, and palms pressed firmer into Ava’s back. Ava groaned again as Sara hit a particularly sensitive spot in her upper back. She was often too stiff in that area. Sara seemed to get interested in it, pressing firmer and more narrowed rubbing patterns into it until she was kneading into the muscle.

A whine left Ava as something came loose. She went boneless against the table.

 

Sara had no idea how she was going to get through the rest of this appointment if Ava was already groaning like that. Her mind was already wandering into territory she needed to avoid, thinking about what she could make Ava sound like in the bedroom.

As Sara placed Ava’s arm against her own back, another dirty thought occurred to her, which she quickly kicked out of her mind. She’d caught a glimpse of Ava’s lacy underwear when she’d been removing her robe, they weren’t helping. Nor were the well-defined muscles she could now visibly see. She eased another knot from its tie as Ava groaned.

Sara should be able to handle this. She got plenty of attractive customers, male and female that would become noisy under her touch. Some, she suspected, produced downright pornographic sounds for the hell of it, but never had she heard anyone as enticing as Ava.

Normally, Sara would get her customers talking, but her struggle against her attraction to this particular customer was keeping her silent. She didn’t want to find herself saying something she shouldn’t.

Sara concentrated, doing her best to keep herself calm as she completed Ava’s back.

 

“I’m going to move the towel, so I can take care of your legs okay?” Ava heard Sara’s voice tell her from a distance. She was in a state of pure bliss.

Ava didn’t know whether she answered, but she felt Sara wiping excess oil from her back and shoulder with a towel and then the towel over her hips was being shifted. Sara moved it until it was still covering her buttocks and her upper half. Her calf jerked at the first touch of warm oil to skin, but Ava quickly relaxed as Sara worked it in. She hummed under her touch.

Sara worked aches in her feet out that Ava didn’t even know she had. It was as Sara moved higher up her long legs that Ava realized there was new ache forming that she did not need right now. Ava shuddered as Sara worked her way higher, her fingers pressing into the areas behind and around her knees.

“Are you cold?” The concern that laced Sara’s voice didn’t alleviate the ache Ava felt.

Ava shook her head.

“N-no.” She gulped in air. Ava concentrated on taking deep breaths again. She needed to relax. That was all.

Sara was pressing into her thighs and it felt so good. Ava refused to allow her body to struggle against her as Sara’s kneaded her thighs, it would only make matters worse.

It was an agonizing eternity, it felt like, before Sara was wiping oil from her legs and telling Ava she would need her to turn over. For this part of the massage, Sara would take care of Ava’s arms and then her head. After that, they would finish up.

Ava turned over. Sara slid the towel up to cover her torso and placed a pillow under her head. There was a sweet ache in Ava’s arms that she was happy to have Sara take care of.

“What’s this?” Sara’s fingers skated over a decent sized bruise on her arm. One Ava had forgotten about. Ava sighed, she was coming out of her blissful place.

“Oh, that happened when I was getting Rip to come down from the roof.”

 

Sara frowned down at the bruise she’d discovered. Rip. Nobody said he had injured Ava as he was being brought down.

“How?” Sara wanted to know. Mentally, she told herself she couldn’t permanently ban Rip from the Waverider, but she was going to find a way.

Sara continue to rub into Ava’s arms. She would have to avoid the bruise, only softly running her fingers over it. She didn’t want to bruise Ava further.

“We were coming down the stairs from the roof, he tumbled, fell into me, my arm happened to hit the railing.” Ava kept the story short. She opened her eyes to look at Sara, gauging her reaction.

Sara was concentrating on massaging her arms, though her eyes would sometimes flick over to the bruise and concern would cross her expression, briefly.

Ava shut her eyes before Sara could see her watching as Sara moved back to the head of the table. Sara ran fingers along the sides of her neck, a smooth gesture that made Ava wonder what that could feel like in other situations. Then Sara was running fingers through her hair and pressing fingertips to her scalp, massaging at places Ava didn’t even know could feel so good. Ava moaned.

The fingertips tangled in her hair froze.

Ava opened her eyes, a lazy, blissful expression on her face. Sara was staring down at her, something in her gaze was burning. Ava thought her own body might be smoldering under it.

Then Sara Lance was leaning down, and pressing her lips to hers, upside down. Ava gasped, before tugging Sara’s lower lip between her own.

It was Sara who pulled away, mumbling her apologies before scrambling from the room.

The door opened and clicked shut as Ava lay there, fingers pressed to her lips. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me on twitter or in comments. I enjoy it.


	5. Avoidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 was getting long so I split it

Three days later, Ava still hadn’t encountered Sara. She got the distinct impression that she was being avoided.

Sara rushed from the room on Saturday, and Ava laid on the table a little while longer, dazed. She climbed off the table, dressing herself and wondering what she should do next. Should she talk to Sara? Why had she kissed her? Was it some strange fluke, a mistake?

When Ava stepped out of the room, Sara wasn’t there. She went to the reception desk, to pay, only to be informed that her session was paid for. The brunette receptionist wouldn’t tell her by whom when she asked and wished her a good day. Ava didn’t ask after Sara. She was afraid to.

The rest of her day was spent in a blur, a haze of taking care of chores, her cat, Beebs laying on her chest while she attempted to read. She didn’t get far, 5 pages from where she started by the time she put her book away. Her mind continued to wander towards thoughts of Sara’s hands on her. Memory left her skin prickling with desire. She ended up taking a cold shower that evening, attempting to banish all thoughts of Sara.

Only, Ava woke up, wet and breathing heavily on Sunday. Images from her dreams dragged at her; pale arms sliding down her chest, lips pressed behind her ear, someone holding her deliciously from behind. She turned in those arms to see a dimpled smile and woke before her lips pressed to a familiar, inviting mouth.

Ava went into work and did her best to act normal. She tried to keep from passing near the entrance to the Waverider Spa, but it was right there, a set of doors off the lobby and on the way to the elevators. Ava sent Gary up for anything requiring the offices located on the upper floors. It was the best way she could avoid using the elevators, thus missing any chance of bumping into Sara.

Monday rolled around and there was an impatience gnawing at Ava. Shouldn’t she speak to Sara? To make sure there was no misunderstanding?

Shouldn’t Sara have at least spoken to her?

 

Sara was mesmerized by the image she held in her hands. Ava was laid out on the massage table, her blonde hair spread out over the pillow Sara had placed under it. Sara rubbed her fingertips in circular motions against Ava’s scalp, producing the most delicious moan Sara was sure she’d ever heard.

She wasn’t sure what came over her, but she froze in her movements, burning this moment into her memory. Ava’s eyes opened, they were a darker blue than Sara had seen before. Her pupils widened, either by the dim lighting, or something more.

Sara leaned down, pressing her lips to Ava’s. She didn’t know why she was doing it, only Ava was tugging her lip between her own. She was snapped to her senses by a tiny groan she couldn’t be sure was sourced from Ava or herself. It just felt too good.

When Sara rushed from the room and into her office, she had to hurry by the reception desk. Gideon called after her, concerned.

“Tell her her session’s been paid for.” Sara told Gideon, poking her head out of her office. Gideon gave her a strange look, but didn’t question her. Sara slammed the door shut and locked it. She sat behind her desk, putting her head in her hands.

What had she done? What would Ava think of her? Why had she done that?

She could hear Ava at the reception desk. Her voice a murmur that bore its way through the door and made her ache. Gideon’s reply. Sara waited and waited, before there was a quiet knock at the door.

She unlocked and opened it to Gideon.

“What was that about?” Gideon demanded.

Sara plopped into her chair, pulling her hair out of its loose bun and nervously running fingers through the strands.

“I kissed her.” She confessed.

Surprise passed over Gideon’s face before it was replaced by amusement.

“Is that why you’re in here panicking?” Gideon wondered.

Sara huffed. “I’m not panicking.”

“Right. You probably kissed her and ran from the room-,” Gideon’s smile grew wider as Sara crossed her arms, putting her lip out stubbornly.

“Sara. You didn’t.”

Sara threw her arms up.

“I’ve never kissed a customer like that, you know me Gideon!” Sara had panicked. She had panicked and run, something she never did.

A snort came from Gideon. Sara glared at her receptionist and long-time friend.

“This is certainly a first I’ve seen from you.” Gideon was grinning.

Sara rolled her eyes at her friend. “Get back to work.”

Gideon saluted her and left her to her own thoughts as she closed the office door behind her.

 

Ava stepped into the Waverider on Tuesday intent on speaking to Sara. She couldn’t just let this go. It was around lunchtime, so Sara should be taking up her receptionist’s position for a little while, like Ava had observed her do before. Only, the same brunette receptionist sat behind the desk.

“Hello.” Ava opened up in her usual formal manner.

The receptionist looked up, alarmed, she had discreetly taken a bite of something. She coughed, grabbing a water bottle nearby as she nearly choked on her food. She took a hearty gulp, taking in deep breaths after she swallowed.

“Apologies.” The receptionist spoke after she got her breathing under control. “Is there something or someone you need?”

Ava frowned at the implicated ‘someone’. What did this -she eyed the name-tag on the receptionist’s chest, ‘Gideon’- know?

“I was hoping to speak to Miss Lance.” She preferred not to play any games. She was here for a reason. She ought to be direct.

Gideon eyed her. She stood, placing a plaque on the desk, ‘Will return in 15 minutes’ and grabbed her lunch and water bottle.

“Come with me.” Gideon told her.

Ava followed her to a door marked ‘Employees Only’. Gideon opened the door and Ava stepped into what she found to be an Employee locker room. Ava glanced around. It was the standard for the hotel. Lockers and benches. Motivational posters and locker room rules on the walls.

Gideon turned to Ava, sitting down on a bench. She nodded her head at the spot beside her. Ava sat.

“Sara isn’t in today, she’s never in on Tuesdays.” Gideon opened up her lunch, a sandwich, and took a bite.

Ava frowned, thinking about what Gideon just told her.

“Then why was she…” realization slowly dawned on Ava.

“She came in on her day off. To give you a massage.” Gideon shrugged. She took another bite of her sandwich.

“Why?” Ava was becoming intrigued.

“She’s had this weird obsession with getting you in for massage since forever, frankly, I think she’s had a crush on you forever, but try getting Sara Lance to admit something like that.” Gideon’s voice was laced with amusement.

Ava could feel her ears coloring at the thought of Sara having a crush on her. Was she suddenly a teenager, for Sara to affect her this way?

“Why are you telling me all of this?” Ava wanted to know. Gideon barely knew her.

“Sara’s been my friend for a while.” Gideon admitted. “She doesn’t get hung up on people.”

Gideon took her last bite, washing it down with water. Ava waited for her to continue.

“I have a plan, and if you listen, I think I could help you out.”

 


	6. Sickeningly In Love

Sara spent Sunday and Monday avoiding Ava by using service entrances to get into work. There was no way she was going to allow herself to run into the other woman, not when she had potentially put her job at risk like that.

She waited on Monday for someone to come down from the top, to tell her she was fired or demoted or looking at a sexual harassment suit. Nothing came by the time the spa closed. Sara didn’t know whether to breathe easy or not.

Her stress was interfering with her work. She was much less focused an attentive than usual. Amaya commented on it at the end of the work day, wondering where Sara’s mind was during the Monday Meditation session they held that morning.

“I’m fine.” Sara lied.

“Really?” Zari was throwing a bag over her shoulder, she was dressed up in casual clothing. “You’ve been off since Saturday.”

“What happened Saturday?” Amaya took the day off. She went out of town to visit some family.

“Can we not talk about it?” Sara was frustrated. “I’m fine. Really.”

Zari and Amaya exchanged glances.

“Well, if you’re fine, then come get drinks with us.” Zari offered. “You don’t come out with us often enough.”

Amaya shut her locker, she too was dressed in casual clothes. Sara realized they were both wearing bar-worthy outfits. She looked down at her own sweatpants and hoody combination.

“Give me a chance to change?” She told them. They both beamed.

“We’ll text you the location.” Amaya replied.

They all left the locker room, parting in the parking lot. It seemed Zari and Amaya had carpooled to work together again. Sara hopped into her Jeep and made her way home to change.

She entered the bar texted to her by Zari 45 minutes later. It hadn’t taken Sara long to change, she wore a red shirt and black pants that clung to her legs. Amaya waved to her from a booth inside the bar, Nate sat across from her and Zari.

Sara took the empty seat beside Nate.

“Hey, Sara. They got you out.” Nate was a friendly guy, and easygoing. That’s what Sara liked about him.

A waitress came by and asked for their drink orders. Amaya’s grin was sly as she asked for two rounds of tequila shots. Sara asked for a whiskey to go with hers.

“Someone’s hitting the drinks tonight.” Zari raised a brow at her. Sara shrugged. She wasn’t ready to talk about it. Not yet.

The tequila shots were set out before them, along with slices of lime. Zari and Amaya licked along their index fingers, salting them.

“A toast.” Nate put his first shot of tequila in the air.

“To…” he paused, stumped.

“To us!” Zari carried on. She clinked her shot glass against his. The group clinked their shots together. Nate and Sara taking theirs straight while Zari and Amaya licked the salt off each other’s hands, crossing arms and tossing back their tequila. Sara sent Nate a questioning look and he shrugged, a lazy smile spreading on his lips. How long had those two been going on?

While Zari and Amaya bit into their limes, Sara took her shot of whiskey. She let the burn of it mix with the tequila until she felt that tightened emotional bowstring loosened within herself.

“Okay, Sara. What’s been bothering you?” Amaya leaned into Zari. Zari wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They looked comfortable.

Sara sighed. It was now or never.

“I kissed the GM of the hotel.” She told them. Sara took her other tequila shot. Nate waved a waitress over and ordered another round.

Amaya sat up straight. She leaned forward. “You did what?”

Zari looked impressed.

“She kissed the GM of the hotel. You know, that severe-looking blonde that passes by the entrance on her way to the upper floors sometimes.” Zari glanced to Sara for confirmation. Sara leaned back in her seat.

“That would be the one.” She sighed.

“Well.” Amaya was eager. “Did she kiss you back?”

Their next round of shots were placed before them.

“Come on girls, what are we, 10?” Nate teased. He eyed his tequila.

“You’re only saying that because you still haven’t worked up the nerve to ask out Ray.” Zari pointed out. Sara turned to him with another look. Were all of her employees into each other and gay?

“Give me a break. I’m the new guy.” Nate took his shot of tequila. “I’m not even sure if he swings that way.”

“He does.” Sara told him casually. Nate brushed a hand over the back of his neck.

“Is that what’s stopping you from whatever is going on with Manager Strict… Strict Bun?” Zari taunted Sara. “Not sure if she’s into women?”

Sara thought about how Ava had tugged her lip. How she swore she’d heard a little noise coming from Ava.

“No, I think she might be into women.”

“Then what?” Amaya wanted to know. She took her next shot, biting into another lime, juice spilling onto her hand. Zari salted her hand and took her next shot, licking her girlfriend’s hand again. Sara rolled her eyes. She smiled at Nate when she caught him doing the same.

Sara tipped back her tequila.

“I’m not sure.”

The rush of attraction was stronger than usual. Sara was attractive to plenty of people. She could see it on them. Men, women. It was in the way they looked at her. She liked when people looked at her like that, and if she found them attractive enough, she would return the affection. For a night.

The last time she felt this strong of an attraction, however, she’d been heartbroken.

“I’m not sure if I can put myself through something like that again.” Sara confessed.

Amaya and Zari passed sympathetic looks her way.

“Bad breakup?” Amaya asked.

“Something like that.” Sara answered. The table was silent for a moment. Sara thought back on her past. Her relationship had ended because of the expectations of her girlfriend’s father. She didn’t want something like that again.

She wasn’t sure if she could bear that.

Zari was leaning forward. She tapped Sara’s forearm, grabbing her attention.

“Hey. I don’t know what happened, but what I do know is, love is worth it.” Zari glanced at Amaya, the smiles they exchanged were enough to make Sara want to both throw up and have the same.

“Ugh you two promised not to be sickeningly in love.” Nate complained.

It was late by the time Sara got home. She knew though, that Zari was right. She spent her Tuesday thinking about how she could maybe ask Ava out.

 

Ava was nervous on Wednesday. Gary asked her what was wrong. Ava snapped at him. Ava apologized. She wasn’t the kind of person to just take her moods out on people like that.

The more she went over Gideon’s insane plan in her head, the more it seemed to her like it would be stupid to try. It was almost 3:30. It was now or never.

Ava entered the Waverider. Gideon waved her over to the desk. She glanced around.

“This way.” Gideon led her to a door behind her desk. The plaque on it read ‘Management’. Gideon opened the door.

“She should be done in a few minutes. You’ll hear her talking out here. She usually takes a small break in her office after that.” Gideon informed Ava.

Ava looked around the small office. There was a desk, a computer, two chairs. File cabinets, which probably held reports and customer documents. There were also various books held on a shelf, instruction manuals on different massage techniques and meditation. Ava sat in the chair, but got up not long after Gideon shut the door behind her, she was too full of nervous energy.

She stepped over to the shelf, reading the spines of the books.

Ava froze as she heard voices approaching from beyond the door to the office. She turned away from the books and strode over to the desk. She straightened her work blazer, smoothing nervous fingers over the material. Ava leaned against the desk, doing her best to look casual as the door to the office opened.

Sara wasn’t looking at her as she stepped into the office. She had her eyes on printouts in her hand. Gideon told Ava the day before that Sara often read the days reviews around this time.

Sara looked up and dropped the pages in her hand, startled. Ava stepped forward, bending down to help her pick up the pages.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to-,” Ava didn’t realize how close she had moved until she straightened. Sara was standing a few bare inches from her. She could appreciate the slight height difference she had with Sara this close to her.

Sara rocked on her heels. She stepped around Ava, moving to put the desk between them.

Ava’s ribs loosened.

“Ava. What are you doing here?” Sara’s voice sounded breathy on her name. Ava knew she wasn’t the only one affected.

“I wanted to talk.”

Sara straightened.

“Okay. Talk.” She looked at Ava expectantly.

Even with their height differences, Ava was intimidated by Sara. Sara had seen her bare. She’d heard her make some sounds Ava wasn’t used to releasing. She’d heard her make complaints Ava normally kept to herself.

Yet they barely knew each other.

“You kissed me.” Ava was direct. She was always direct.

Sara ducked her head.

“I did.”

“Then you walked out.” Ava reminded her.

Ava heard Sara release a long sigh.

“WhatwldyouvedoneifIdnt?” Sara’s words were a rush, a mashing of sound that Ava didn’t catch.

“Excuse me?” Ava was perplexed. She moved around the desk, coming to stand before Sara, who was steadily looking at the desk.

“What would you have done, if I hadn’t?” Sara met her gaze defiantly. It was a challenge.

Ava knew that was all she needed to hear. She leaned into Sara, a small, sweetly dangerous smile sliding over her lips.

“This.” She breathed, before kissing Sara. Sara’s hands came up to wrap around the back of her neck and tangle in her hair, as Ava wrapped her arms around her waist. It felt so right to hold her like this.

Sara was tugging at her bottom lip, and Ava moaned. Her tongue was slipping into her mouth, sliding out to meet her own. Ava held onto Sara tighter. She could feel herself trembling.

They pulled apart. Ava kept her hands settled on Sara’s hips, to keep not only herself grounded, but to keep Sara there. With her. She couldn’t have here run off again.

“So you like me.” It was a statement, not a question, one Sara accompanied with a smug grin.

Ava nodded. “Very much.”

Sara seemed to sober up at Ava’s confession. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, before opening them up again. Her expression held hopefulness with an edge of nerves, Ava felt Sara’s expression reflected within herself.

“Will you go on a date with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The answer should be obvious, this is AN AVALANCE FIC


	7. Bad dates....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What? A bad date doesn’t have to mean it’s a bad relationship if the chemistry is there.

Sara had no idea where to take Ava for their date. This whole thing was new and it had been some time since she’d dated anyone seriously. 

Normally, Sara met someone, either by circumstance, in a bar or other casual settings, and if the attraction was there, she’d let them take her home for the night. She always left before morning, not allowing breakfasts in bed. Not since Nyssa. 

This was going to be an actual date, however. Sara had to pick a date and time, talk to Ava, and hopefully they would have more dates. The thought of it continued to distract her through her appointments with clients all through Thursday. 

She slammed the door shut on her locker a little harder than necessary, pressing her head against cool metal. She really needed to come up with a plan. It would help soothe some of her nerves. 

“You okay there, Sara?” Amaya watched her, concerned. They were both getting ready to leave. Sara was dressed down in workout clothes, she would hit the gym on the way home, to work off some nerves. Amaya looked casual. Zari was off for the day, Sara assumed Amaya would go see her after work. 

“Just stressing out about this date-thing with Ava.” Sara confessed. 

“A date. How did that happen?” Amaya leaned against the lockers, waiting for Sara to answer. 

Sara grabbed her bag. She pretended to look for her keys. She knew they were in the front pocket, but needed a moment. 

“Ava confronted me about the kiss. Gideon let her into my office. I asked her on a date.” She kept it short while not meeting Amaya’s eyes. She didn’t want to see the teasing smile she could hear in her voice. 

“I knew I always liked Gideon. So what’s the problem?” Amaya asked. 

Sara opened up the front pocket of her bag, retrieving her keys. She zipped it up, straightening. 

“I don’t know where to take Ava on a date.” Sara answered. “I haven’t gone on an actual ‘date’ in years.”

The two of them began walking out of the Waverider. 

“Dinner?” Amaya suggested.

“I don’t want to be cliché.” Sara turned down.

“Movie? No, that’s terrible for getting to know someone, save that for later dates.” Amaya thought aloud. 

Amaya stopped Sara as they stepped into the parking lot.

“Oh, I know! Zari and I were going to this paint and wine class tomorrow. Why don’t you and Ava take our spots?” Amaya offered. “It’s already paid for, consider it on us.”

“I couldn’t do that.” Sara was warmed by Amaya’s kindness. “I appreciate the offer.”

“I insist.” Amaya pushed. “I want to spend my evening in with Zari anyways and this gives me a great excuse.”

Sara thought it over. Would Ava even like it? Sara was bad at painting, and she didn’t really like wine. 

It was something to do, however, which was better than what Sara had so far. 

“Okay. Send me the details.” 

 

Friday evening Ava was getting ready for her date with Sara. 

Her drawers and closet looked as if a burglar had come through, ransacking the place in search of jewelry. Outfits were strewn over her bed and the bench she kept by her window for reading. 

Sara texted her the location and time for their date, an 8 o’clock at a wine bar. Ava looked up the place, they did paint events on Friday nights, including one tonight. Ava wasn’t much of a painter, she liked wine, but would never consider herself a connoisseur. 

It was closing in on 7:15 before Ava settled on an outfit. Sara told her to dress casual. She went for dark jeans and a loose button-up, going to her closet to pick out a black leather jacket. She slipped into black boots, choosing a pair with minimal heel, she would choose another night to tower over Sara. 

That thought made her smile. Sara kissed her again after she’d said yes to going on a date, leaning into her. Her fingers wrapping around the back of her neck, arms rested on her chest and collarbones. Ava didn’t even notice herself being backed into the desk until a knock came at the door. 

Gideon had poked her head in, letting Sara know her next appointment would arrive soon. Ava leaned against the desk while Gideon hid a smirk, reminding her that she might want to fix her hair before she left. 

One last application of lipstick and Ava was on her way to see Sara. 

 

Sara met Ava outside of The Round Table wine bar. People inside of the bar were gathering around easels, canvas in front of them. Everyone inside seemed to be paired. 

When Ava stepped into the light that hung over the bar’s entrance, Sara cast an appreciative look at her outfit. She could get used to casual Ava. 

“Hey.” Ava stepped up to her. 

“Hey.” Sara smiled, they stood close enough that if Sara reached out she could-,

“Are you two here for the Couples’ Paint and Wine event?” A woman, an employee by the look of her apron with a ‘The Round Table’ logo emblazoned on it interrupted them. Ava startled, bumping into Sara. 

Sara wrapped an arm around Ava’s waist. 

“We are.” She replied. 

The aproned-employee held the door open. “We’re getting started soon, just present your printout with the names and receipt at the bar to show you’ve paid and we will get you to a canvas.” 

Sara let go of Ava’s waist, but not before taking her hand. She pulled a folded paper from her coat pocket. Amaya gave her the printout that day with a note at the bottom to ‘have fun :)’. Ava followed as she handed the sheet off to the bartender. He poured two glasses of wine, leading them over to a pair of empty canvases. 

Sara noted that the canvases were set so that couples would be facing one another as they painted. She wondered what they would be working on, the paint in front of her was mostly skin tones, but included red, yellow, and blue. She didn’t know much about colors, except what she learned as a kid.

A pair of employees were centered in the middle of the room. They began instructing everyone on what they would be painting. Sara met Ava’s eyes over the top of her canvas, as they both fought back laughing grins. 

 

Ava took another pull from her wine. She painted an oval, in a light fleshy color. Concentrating, she stuck her tongue out of her mouth as she tried to paint in speckles of darker skin tone color, flicking her brush randomly at the canvas. She frowned, spots of color had gone everywhere. 

Painting was hard. 

 

Sara’s painting was more of a stick figure with eyes and detailed lips. Somehow, she’d managed to get the mouth shape right, but could not paint eyes for the life of her. She asked for another glass of wine. The bartender informed her the first glass was included in the fee, but the second was either cash or a tab. Sara handed off her card to him and he brought her another glass, asking Ava if she needed one as well. 

Ava was pulling out her own card when Sara shook her head. She would get it. 

 

Hair was another thing to paint altogether, Ava was learning. The aproned-employee that ushered them in earlier walked by, looking at canvases and offering help. Ava ignored her. She wasn’t a painter and if she was honest with herself, she didn’t want to learn after this class. 

She glanced at Sara over the top of her canvas. The look of concentration on her face was adorable. Ava wanted to laugh and kiss it away. She was getting a little bored and hungry. 

She didn’t eat much earlier, she was too nervous thinking about her date, but now that she was here, painting very badly, she didn’t feel nervous anymore. 

Ava excused herself to the bathroom after slashing some red paint down for Sara’s shirt. 

 

Sara watched Ava go, concerned. This date wasn’t as fun as she wanted. She was terrible at painting and she wanted to talk to Ava. Other couples around them ranged from talkative to quietly concentrating, like them. Sara knew they were both the types who focused on what they were doing, giving their full attention to something. Sara didn’t want to be focused on a bad painting, but getting to know Ava. 

She finished her glass of wine and followed Ava to the bathroom. 

 

Ava was surprised to see that Sara followed her as she washed her hands, cleaning paint from between her fingers. 

“You’re not having fun, are you?” Sara asked. 

Ava didn’t answer, frowning at a particularly difficult spot just below one of her nails.

“You can be honest, I’m not either.” Sara told her, offering Ava an opening for a reprieve.

Ava turned the water off, drying her hands with a paper towel. She turned to Sara with a rueful smile. 

“No, I’m not.” She answered.

Sara’s face lit up. 

“Do you want to get out of here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank my sister, Journey, she gave me the idea for what these two could do, we talked about Lorelai and Jason and then Nick and Nora and she suggested Painting and Wine.  
> While I would like it, (because Im a fabulous painter) not everyone would.  
> Am writing chapter 8 rn don’t worry :)


	8. ....And Good Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Sara Lance had a normal life, I imagine it would look something like this.

“Yes.”

 

They left The Round Table, the employees assuring them the paint they used was fast-drying, sliding their canvases into canvas sacks for them to take home. Sara wrapped her hand around hers as they stepped outside.

“What do you want to do?” Sara asked.

“I could really go for something to eat.” Ava bit her lip. She was getting hungrier by the minute.

“I think I can do something about that.”

They walked down the street, storefronts showed bars and restaurants geared towards nightlife. Sara seemed to know where she was going. She pulled Ava along, hand reassuring, squeezing Ava’s as they turned a corner.

“I know a great diner.” Sara told her. She ducked her head. ”I uhh, live around here, actually.”

“Is that how you heard about the paint and wine event?” Ava wondered how it was Sara came up with a plan for a date that neither of them liked.

Sara shook her head. “That was actually Amaya, a coworker’s idea.”

She glanced at Ava, shooting her a small smile. “It’s great for her and her girlfriend, they’ve been dating a while, but I’m not much of a painter, and it seems neither are you.”

Ava smiled at that.

“No, I’m really not.”

Sara stopped them at a brick building. She pushed open a door, holding it for Ava to step through. The room wasn’t too bright or dark. The walls were of wood paneling. It looked as though the place had been built in the 70s and rather than updating, they simply maintained the look over the years. Sara led Ava over to a booth, the orangey-brown material noisy as she slid into the seat, dragging Ava into the spot beside her.

The menus were laminated. Despite how dated the place was, Ava couldn’t help but see a kind of charm within the diner’s walls. Other patrons talked, some laughing and there was the noise of the cooks and waiters in the background calling orders to one another.

“Sara, long time, no see!” A waiter stepped up to their booth. She was an older lady, hair graying and curled.

“Hey.” Sara greeted happily. “It’s only been a month.”

“A month is still too long!” The waiter joked. She eyed Ava, putting a fist on her hip. “Well now, who is this fine looking lady? New girlfriend?”

Ava felt a warmth spreading over her chest, they weren’t quite that far yet.

Sara put her hand over Ava’s on the table.

“Not yet, but I’m hoping after a few more dates, she’ll say yes if I ask her.” Ava glanced over to see that despite Sara’s teasing tone, her expression was serious. She felt her heart rate speed up, not unpleasantly.

Their waiter took their orders for drinks, walking away with a “I’ll let you two lovebirds be.”

Ava shook her head, smiling to herself at the exchange.

“You come here often?” She teased.

Sara laughed. “Is that a question or a come on?”

Ava rolled her eyes, chuckling despite herself.

Sara looked over her menu. “I come in about once or twice a month on my days off for breakfast or lunch.”

She pointed to crinkly fries and a shake. “My favorite combo.”

“Have any recommendations since you’re familiar with the menu?” Ava wondered.

“Hmm.” Sara drummed a finger against her mouth. “The burgers are amazing, fries, and… root beer float.”

“Then that’s what I’ll get.”

 

They were engrossed in a conversation, exchanging different stories about work.

“After the Dharks left, Gary says, ‘I’m getting TWO massages this week!’.” Ava laughed. Sara, laughing right along with her.

“I was wondering why he came in twice that week.” Sara took another sip of her shake.

She and Ava talked as they ate, laughing as they told each other about some of the more absurd characters they saw. Ava finished telling Sara about the Dharks, a family of rich elitists who were much more nightmarish than Rip Hunter. Mostly because where Rip had a propensity to destroy property, (At least he paid for his damages, Ava admitted.) they were outlandishly demanding, stretching Legends to its limits to meet their needs.

“Gary isn’t a bad customer.” Sara told Ava. “He seems to have a small crush on Ray, that’s going to be interesting.”

Ava, pulling a sip of her float, raised her brow at Sara.

“Why’s that?”

“Nate, another of the Waverider’s employees has a thing for Ray. He’s been wanting to ask him out for a while.”

“That ought to be fun, two couples in the work place.” Ava remarked.

“If we’re dating, doesn’t that make three?” Sara commented, she smirked at Ava. Ava looked away, a lovely pink color, rising along her jaw.

“You’ve got a little something there, by the way.” Sara pointed to a spot on her own mouth.

Ava reached for a napkin, pressing it to her lips to wipe away whatever bit of food Sara was indicating. Sara chuckled.

“I think it’s a little root beer float, lemme help.”

Sara was leaning over and kissing her. Ava forgot about anything else in that moment, her mind repeating Sara, Sara, Sara. The noises of the diner were momentarily shut out.

As Sara pulled away, Ava drew in a deep breath. Had she been holding it?

“Nice trick.” Ava breathed, eyes half-lidded. “An old one, at that.”

“I thought I might try it.” Sara’s voice was smug. “It worked.”

Ava turned to her food, she finished her fries. Leaning into the arm Sara placed around her shoulders. Sara waved over their waiter, asking for the check. They began to move around, standing to pay and leave. Ava missed Sara’s arm around her until Sara was leaning into her side. It seemed she couldn’t get enough contact with her.

“How would you say this date is going, now that we left the paint behind?” Sara asked, looking up at Ava.

“It’s going rather well. I think I might ask you on the next date.” Ava replied, teasing as her tone was, she was serious. She was enjoying herself.

Ava picked up the canvas sack that contained her painting of Sara. She handed Sara’s to her.

“How did your painting turn out?” She was curious. Hers was pretty bad, and Sara said she wasn’t much of a painter. She would feel better if she knew Sara’s was just as bad.

“Ugh, do you want to see it?” Sara led the way out of the diner. They walked down the sidewalk, with no particular destination in mind.

“I’ll show you mine, if you show me yours.” Ava knew the joke was a bad one. She was pleased to hear Sara laughing nonetheless.

“We can save that for later.” Sara returned, making the area below Ava’s abdomen burn with the promise.

Sara pulled her canvas out of the sack as Ava did so. They showed each other their creations. For a moment, neither said anything, eyeing each other’s work before laughing hard enough that Ava had to cling onto her canvas so as not to drop it. Sara held onto hers with one hand, clutching her stomach.

“Wow, I’m glad I’m sticking to massage therapy.” Sara wiped her eyes.

Ava nodded. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to be the general manager of Legends forever, but she did know, painting was just not it for her.

“What are those brown splotches?” Sara touched a spot.

“They’re supposed to be freckles.” Ava pushed the canvas back into its sack.

“At least you got my mouth right, everything else though, pure stick figure art.” Ava laughed. “Sara, is there something you want to share with me?”

Ava watched as Sara looked at the mouth she painted and then at Ava. She set the canvas back into its sack, placing it on the ground.

“Maybe.” Sara was stepping in close, smirking.

She reached out, setting Ava’s painting beside her own then taking Ava’s hands into hers. Ava was really liking this. The way Sara kissed, mouth pressing against hers, tugging a lip between her own.

“I might have a slight obsession with your mouth.” Sara confessed, her voice a whisper as she pulled away.

 

They walked on, holding hands, and exchanging brief kisses and talking until Ava knew they should bring their night to a close. As much as she wasn’t ready for it to end.

“It’s getting late.” Ava remarked.

Sara nodded. Sara seemed to hesitate. She finally asked, “Come to my place. It’s not far.”

She must have seen the conflict Ava felt written on her face. Sara shook her head. “We don’t have to do anything. I’m just not ready to go yet.”

Ava wasn’t sure how to answer her. Part of her wondered if they could manage to keep from doing anything more in a home setting. The other part didn’t care, whatever happened, happened.

She really wanted something long-term with Sara.

Ava knew how she should answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Ava go home with Sara? Will Ava turn Sara down, with a good ol, “we should wait”? Will they cuddle? Will they more than cuddle? Tune in Saturday! (Sorry, chaps halfway written, but I need to work a certain detail out.)


	9. Late Mornings

Ava agreed to go to Sara’s place on the condition that the two of them stayed out of Sara’s room.

“We should save that for a later date.” Ava told her.

“What numbers are we talking? Third date, fourth?” Sara teased. She started to walk, pulling Ava along with her.

“If we went and did the painting thing and it failed, and then ate out and it was nice, is that one, or two dates?” Ava contemplated aloud. Sara shot her a grin.

“Why don’t we just, see how everything goes?” Sara reassured her.

Ava wrapped her arm around Sara’s waist as they continued their way to Sara’s apartment.

 

Sara wasn’t sure how they ended up in this position, but she was beginning to think the ‘no bedroom’ rule might be pointless. She was settled in Ava’s lap on her own couch, mouth pressing against Ava’s as they made out. Ava’s fingers dug into her hips. One of Sara’s hands was threaded through Ava’s hair, clutching at the back of her head. The other clutched her shoulder.

Ava moaned when Sara ground against her. Ava pulled away.

“Sara, we should slow down.” Ava panted.

Sara climbed from her lap, settling into the seat beside her. She played fingers along the hair at the back of Ava’s neck. Ava shivered, she wanted Sara. Badly.

The top button of Ava’s shirt was undone and her collar was loose. Sara wanted so badly to continue, to open more buttons and dig her fingers into the muscled shoulders she remembered from their session.

“You should come in for more massages.” Sara leaned into Ava, pressing a light kiss to her cheek before simply settling her head on her shoulder.

Ava’s arm wrapped around her.

“You trying to get me back on your table in the nude again, Sara?” Ava teased.

Sara laughed. “Maybe.”

“I also really want you to relax.” Sara leaned back to see Ava’s face. Ava shook her head, letting out a huff of laughter.

“Think you could resist kissing me on the table again?” Ava joked.

Sara rolled her eyes. She pushed at Ava’s shoulders.

“If you hadn’t been making such fantastic sex noises while I was massaging you, I would’ve been able to resist.” Sara insisted.

Ava’s mouth fell open. “I do not make sex noises!”

“Oh really?” Sara wrapped her palm around the base of Ava’s neck. She pressed fingers into her scalp, massaging firmly. Ava’s head fell back. Sara could see a flush rising along her jaw, as a gasp fell from Ava’s open mouth.

Sara moved her hand lower, pressing into the tight muscle she could feel around Ava’s neck. Ava moaned and shuddered.

“Oh that feels good.” Ava sighed.

Sara smirked as she pulled her hand away. Ava turned to her, knowing Sara was right.

“It’s not my fault, your hands are like, magic.” Ava told her, taking one of those hands in her own.

Sara laughed. “Magic? Really?”

“I don’t know how else to describe them!” Ava was the one leaning into Sara now.

“You should see what they can do in bed, then you’ll really think they’re magic.” Sara joked.

Ava scoffed and sat up.

“Maybe next time.”

Ava reached out and cupped Sara’s jaw.

“For now, stick with this, and I’ve got the next date.” Ava told her, before kissing her.

Sara couldn’t agree more.

  

The next morning, Ava woke up on a couch she’d never slept on before. Morning light filtered through unfamiliar windows. Sara was huddled into her side. Ava lining the back of the couch, her arms were wrapped around the slightly shorter woman.

Ava pushed blonde hair out of Sara’s sleeping face, admiring the freckling she could see better up close. She’d be happy to wake up like this with Sara again. Perhaps on more than one occasion. She knew it was soon, but even everyday. That was the part that scared her.

Sara opened blue eyes, covering her mouth with a hand as she yawned.

“Morning.” She whispered.

“Morning.” Ava replied.

Sara tucked her head under Ava’s chin.

“What time is it?” Sara asked.

Ava looked at her watch and groaned. 6:30 am. She still had to drive home, change, and perhaps shower before going into work.

“6:30.” Ava told her.

Sara sat up.

“We’re both going to be late.”

 

Sara couldn’t find it in herself to care that she was 20 minutes late to work. She’d called Gideon to let her know. That morning, Sara had driven Ava to her car, having walked the few blocks to their date location the night before. Ava kissed her before she climbed out, smiling, despite knowing she too, was going to be late. Then Sara rushed home to get ready for work. Traffic started getting heavy at 7am in Star City.

Gideon’s smile at her as she entered was wider than usual.

“Did someone have a good night?” Her tone was sly.

“Maybe I did.” Sara told her, mysteriously. Sara passed the desk, heading into her office. She pulled out budgets for the week.

Gideon followed.

“I want details.”

Sara shook her head. “There’s not much to say other than, it was a great night.”

Sara couldn’t wipe the smile from her mouth that had been set on it since that morning. She was happy.

“Really? Are there going to be more dates? Were you late because you had a ‘long night’? Did you sleep together? Sara!” Gideon badgered.

Sara chuckled. Gideon wasn’t one to give up lightly.

“Oh fine.” She sat at her desk. ”Ava’s taking me on the next date. We went back to my place-,”

Sara held up a hand against Gideon’s impending interruption.

“We kissed, we talked, we went to sleep, not of the dirty kind you’re thinking of.” Sara continued. “We woke up late.”

Gideon hung onto every word. Sara swore she lived for gossip, which was probably why she was happy being a receptionist.

“Any idea what the next date is going to be?” Gideon wondered.

Sara shook her head.

“Ava’s going to let me know.” Sara picked up the budget reports.

“Now if you could print me my schedule for the day, I’d like to focus on work?” Sara told Gideon. Gideon complied, getting out of the seat she was occupying and saluting Sara on her way out.

“Aye, aye Captain.” She mocked.

  

Ava had never been late and here she was, a whole 40 minutes late. She’d called Gary, letting him know she would be behind. He told her he would “hold down the fort”. It wasn’t entirely reassuring.

When she arrived, Gary informed her of two things that would make her weekend both a mixture of heaven and hell; the engineering conference in town meant a large number of attendees checked in, which included Martin Stein, a friendly older gentleman Ava enjoyed. On the downside, the Dharks also checked in along with their daughter, Nora.

Ava really wished she’d taken Sara up on that massage offer. She was going to need at least one or two during the Dharks’ stay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Massage Therapy: Ava is gonna be needing a massage because the Dharks are driving her into madness. Sara’s got a headache of her own as Nora Dhark causes a scene at the Waverider. Martin Stein offers Ava a date idea. 
> 
> I have a busy week (you might see pics and vids of me doing a reading at college pop on twitter if you follow me) coming up so tune in on Thursday!


	10. Dharks and Demands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Thursday, but then College happened, my professors said, “LETS GIVE ALL THE HOMEWORK!”  
> Plus I got a kitten, it’s 4 weeks (Mom abandoned kittens)  
> Anyways, I finished all the homework, and the kitten is so tiny and cute, and her name is Hela.

Despite the demands of the Dharks and being late, Ava wasn’t having a terrible day. Gary didn’t do a bad job of holding down the business while she was gone. There were some minor issues she quickly took care of, but she was beginning to believe he would be fit for a promotion soon.

As she went about calling for a reservation the Dharks wanted made, (Ava had no idea why they didn’t just have an assistant of their own make this for them.) she smiled, seeing Martin Stein approach her.

“Miss Sharpe. How is everything, this fine morning?” Martin inquired, pleasantly. Despite her attempts to get him to call her Ava, he often told her he liked her last name, so he continued to use it.

“Pretty good, actually.” She was still in a state of bliss from her night, if she was honest with herself. Waking up with Sara had left a pleasant warmth settled over her. She looked forward to doing that again sometime.

“Really? Anything new going on with you?” Martin wanted to know. He was a polite and kind man. He started talking to Ava about his family one day, something about how his daughter wasn’t too much younger than her. He was missing his family while he was away for his first conference.

He’d shown Ava pictures. Ava had been a little surprised by his friendliness, but won over by his pleasant manner. Every visit he shared new stories about his family and life and career in engineering. Perhaps he simply needed someone to talk to while he was in unfamiliar territory.

Within a few visits after, he spoke of how his daughter was marrying soon. In a fit of curiosity he inquired after Ava, and wondered if she had a boyfriend or husband. Then quickly apologized. He simply wanted to know more about Ava. When Ava told him she wasn’t ‘the husband type’. He didn’t miss a beat, “You must have a girlfriend or wife, surely.” Ava ruefully told him that for the moment, she was single, and busy.

“Well.” Ava hesitated, though she fought back a grin. She didn’t know, but her eyes were lighting up as she thought of Sara. “I started seeing someone.”

“Did you?!” Martin looked genuinely happy for her. “Would I be prying if I asked-?”

Ava set the hotel phone she’d been holding back in its place. She would make this call again later.

She gestured for Martin to join her. They sometimes had a coffee together during his visits. Ava was orphaned young, and though she had foster parents, she wasn’t close to them. Martin was beginning to feel like something of a parental figure in her life, even if he didn’t know that.

She poured them both cups of coffee from the employee coffee machine. Gary made good coffee, which was another reason Ava liked him, even with his often over enthusiastic energy. They settled off inside of the employee break room, a privilege she allowed Martin.

“We went on a date last night.” Ava explained how her night went with Sara to Martin. The not-so-fun Paint and Wine. The more enjoyable diner. She skipped over the more naughty bits in Sara’s apartment with a simple, “we went back to her place, and talked, and fell asleep.”

Martin listened. Another quality Ava liked about him.

“And will you be seeing this date of yours-,” Martin hesitated, waiting for Ava to fill in a name.

“Sara.” Ava supplied.

“Sara, again?” Martin asked. He frowned, thinking for a moment.

“This wouldn’t happen to be the same Sara that works in the Waverider would it?” Martin inquired before Ava could answer his first question.

Ava chuckled a little at that. “Well, yes, it is. For your first question, we are, indeed going out again, I told her I would take this one.”

Martin eyed her for a moment. He seemed to be analyzing Ava.

“You know, I had this student once. I sometimes see him at the Waverider getting a massage.” Martin told Ava. “Sometimes during my visits, he and I have coffee and catch up, I like knowing that he’s keeping up with his studies. He talks about rock-climbing.”

Ava waited for Martin to get to his point. He sometimes gave a backstory before getting to the things he wanted to tell people. Ava didn’t mind.

“You know, if you and Sara aren’t the creative sorts, perhaps rock-climbing? Jax talks about a gym in town, the two of you could perhaps go there for a date?” Martin suggested.

Ava thought it over. She was an active woman, choosing to work out in her free time, and from what she could see of Sara’s physique, she was probably the same.

“It doesn’t sound half-bad.”

 

Sara’s day was not going well.

It started out decent enough for being late. She would finish her budgets at lunch or before leaving that evening. Her appointments were going well, though she had one cancellation. She thought about slipping off to find Ava around Legends to flirt with for that hour that should’ve been occupied.

She settled for finishing those reports she should’ve finished that morning. She did send Ava a text. A simple, ‘Hey :) How’s it going?’.

She figured Ava was busy as she had yet to receive a reply.

‘Not bad, not good. The Dharks are here, and they brought Nora, but Martin Stein is here too.’ Came in just before her next appointment. Sara playing games on her phone, the completed budget on her desk.

That text should’ve been warning enough after the stories Ava told her.

Now Sara stood in one of the private massage rooms with a very angry Nora Dhark in her personal space. The angry glare leveled at her would have unsettled a weaker person. Sara stood her ground.

“Now what was it you said the problem was?” Sara tried to keep any kind of tone that would set Nora off from her voice, but she was finding this particular customer very trying.

Ray stood off on the other side of the massage table Nora had come off of. She was wrapped in a robe, yet still managed to hold herself in a demanding presence. It had to be from being a Dhark.

“I keep telling this buffoon, to go harder, but it’s like his hands are made of putty! He is much too gentle!” Nora ground out. “I demand another masseuse!”

Sara clenched and unclenched her fists.

“If you would have read the profile pages of each of our Massage and Relaxation Specialists you would know that people specifically choose Ray Palmer here for his strong, but gentle hands.” Sara told her, calmly.

Nora stepped into Sara’s space.

“Perhaps you can do it.” She glanced down to Sara’s hands. ”Your hands look like they could be rough enough.”

Sara tried not to let the insult get to her. Her hands were firm, not rough. Her polite expression turned to a glare.

“I must ask that you respectfully leave.” Sara’s tone turned harsh. “You can make an appointment at a later time, with another specialist.”

A crooked smile lifted the corner of Sara’s mouth. “Maybe let our front desk know about your kinks upfront so that your chosen specialist is prepared.”

Nora’s face turned hard, dangerous.

“Do you know who I am?” Her voice was low.

“Ladies, can we not do this?” Ray interrupted.

Sara shot him a silencing look. Ray ducked his head.

“I don’t care who you are.” Sara knew she was toeing a dangerous line, perhaps having already stepped over it. Nora couldn’t come in here and disrespect her employees, whoever her family was.

Nora adjusted the tie on her robe. Sara raised her brow, smirking. Nora couldn’t be as intimidating, dressed as she was. Nora crossed her arms.

“Get out.” Nora hissed at Sara and Ray.

They both left the room. Sara marched to the employee locker room, Ray following her.

Ray shut the door behind him, waiting until Sara collapsed on a bench.

“Sara. That was Nora Dhark. Nora Dhark. Her father is Damien Dhark. She could get us fired.” Ray paced, panicking. “I can’t lose this job. I like this job.”

Sara sighed. Facing Nora down had been a little rattling. She didn’t know what came over her when she said what she did. It was satisfying.

Ray was right. She could lose her job. Nora had money, contacts, power and reach that Sara didn’t have. Except for…

Sara stood, startling Ray.

“I think I know someone that can help the situation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Sara’s job is in jeopardy as Nora Dhark takes her problems to the owners of Legends. Ava bats for Sara. Sara begins thinking maybe management at the Waverider isn’t enough.


	11. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft. That’s all.

“We can’t just fire Sara Lance. She’s the best of our Massage and Relaxation Specialists.” Ava was on a call with her boss, the owner of Legends, an often elusive Cassandra Savage. She was a businesswoman that owned much real estate around the world. Legends was merely one of her hotels where many of her famed and fortuned business contacts would stay while in Star City.

Ava listened to Cassandra go over Nora Dhark’s complaint in her ear. She had already gotten Sara’s version from Sara herself, but she dared not dispute the Dhark heiress’ claim. She basically told Cassandra that Sara had been wildly rude and called her something she shouldn’t have.

“Taking her job seems quite extreme, the number of clients we could lose over losing Miss Lance-,” Ava listened as she was cut off. Cassandra was debating the numbers. Would losing the customers Sara Lance brought in be worth it against Nora Dhark? She asked Ava for a specific number. Last month’s revenue. Ava picked up a document from her desk. She had kept it nearby just for this.

Cassandra swore in her ear when Ava read the number off. Sara had been booked full the last month. Losing her because of Nora Dhark would not be worth it. Losing Nora Dhark and having her badmouth Legends amongst other elite clientele would also not do.

Ava sighed. Cassandra asked what the projections for Sara’s books were looking like for the next month.

“She’s booked full for the next two months.” Ava informed her boss.

More swearing. Ava almost never talked to Cassandra Savage. She tried to avoid it. The few times she had, it devolved the same way, into swearing. The last time they spoke was about Rip Hunter and while Cassandra had been entirely professional with his team, she was loose with her words and vented to Ava. Ava had no idea why she only did that when they spoke.

“That wouldn’t be a terrible solution.” Ava frowned at the files in her hands. Sara was booked solid, Nora Dhark wanted her punished. She really wanted her job, but if she couldn’t have her job, she would hopefully settle for something else. The suggestion Cassandra made didn’t seem to horrible, though it did mean Legends and the Waverider would take a hit financially.

“A three week suspension. Two-weeks of that without pay. All of her clientele must be sent notes apologizing and asking them to reschedule or choose another specialist at a third of the price.” Ava recited back. Offering the steep discount should at least keep Sara’s clients from bombarding Legends and the Waverider with bad reviews. It meant the Waverider would lose money, but Cassandra considered it minor if it paid off in the end.

Ava hung up the phone once Cassandra completed her ending tirade. She rubbed her temples. She was going to have to tell Sara.

Her cell phone pinged a message coming through. Ava swiped it open to see that Sara had sent her a message.

 _How_ _did_ _it_ _go_? __

Ava sighed.

_I’ll tell you over dinner._

Ava planned to ask Sara on their next date today, but she thought since the day went down like it did, she might need to do something relaxing for Sara, for once.

_That bad, huh?_

_Over dinner. My place._

Ava would cook. She nodded to herself. She had already seen Sara’s place, Sara might as well see hers.

 

Sara parked where Ava had directed her to near her townhome. The neighborhood where Ava lived was lovely. Manicured bushes and gardens surrounded white picket fences. It was the kind of place Sara pictured Ava living. The townhouses lining the streets were built of the same light stone and likely manufactured to be of similar design.

Ava stepped out of the home nearest where Sara parked, coming down a pathway from a white painted door. She was a vision. Sara stopped in her tracks, watching as Ava approached her in a loose, blue dress, her hair left loose over her shoulder. She felt a swelling in her chest despite the heavy pit that weighed at her stomach since her encounter with Nora Dhark.

“The meeting must have gone pretty bad.” Sara joked.

Ava released a sigh.

“Do you want that news now, or later?” Ava brushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Her expression told Sara all she needed to know.

“I’ll take whatever you have in store for me first, then you can tell me.” Sara answered.

Ava held her hand out. Sara took it, allowing Ava to pull her up the pathway into her home.

The inside was very much Ava. Everything was neat and had its place. Sara stopped in her tracks, spotting a large gray cat sitting atop a table in the entryway.

“Oh, that’s Beebs. He’s harmless.” Ava’s smile was soft, as she looked at the animal.

“I’m not the biggest fan of cats, but since he’s yours-,” Sara continued to follow Ava into her home. Something smelled delicious.

“I thought we could have dinner. Maybe watch something? It needs a little more time in the oven, so how about a tour?” Ava seemed a little anxious as she turned toward Sara.

The weight in Sara’s stomach lifted as she saw how nervous Ava was. She reached out, sliding a hand to cup Ava’s jaw, pulling her down for a soft kiss.

“I’ll take that tour.”

 

They were halfway through eating dinner when Sara decided she couldn’t take not knowing anymore. She knew Nora Dhark held power over her because of her connections with the owner of Legends. She and Ava had stuck to other conversations throughout the night, topics about their lives before they knew each other.

Which had been nice. Ava had told Sara after learning she could dance that they would need to try that sometime. Sara had laughed about her paintball story. They were learning they were both very active people.

Ava also confessed to Sara that she was just learning to cook, which Sara found surprising.

“It’s one of 5 meals I can make well.” Ava told her. “I don’t have a lot of time to cook or make meals like this with work, but sometimes I try on my days off.”

“Well it’s paying off.” Sara complimented as she bit into the roasted and seasoned vegetables Ava had made.

“Thank you.”

The conversation lulled into a comfortable silence as both women ate, until that nagging sensation that still pulled at Sara became too much. She set down her fork.

Ava noticed and set her own down, waiting for Sara.

“So, what happened with Savage?” Sara finally asked.

Ava took a sip of her wine in order to give herself a moment.

“Nora Dhark complained to her. She told Cassandra-,”

“Woah, Cassandra, I didn’t know the two of you were on a first name basis.” Sara teased.

Ava glared.

“Sorry, I won’t interrupt.”

“I’ll tell you about that later, but for now, Nora told Cassandra you called her a ‘Kinky twat’-,” Ava glared at Sara again. She had been taking a sip of her wine when she choked, spluttering at what Ava said. Ava continued, “-while defending Mr. Palmer and that you were incredibly rude as she was complaining about his methods.”

“That is so not what happened.” Sara shook her head.

“I know. You already told me.” Ava took a bit of her food.

“The problem is, Nora and Cassandra are friends. When it comes down to it, Cassandra is going to pick that over you-,”

“So what, I’m fired?” Sara ground out. She was beginning to look upset.

“No. If you stopped interrupting, I could tell you.” Ava reached out, placing a soothing hand over Sara’s as it grasped the stem of her wine glass.

Sara looked at her with surprise.

“Okay.”

“I told Cassandra we couldn’t afford to lose you. She’s a businesswoman. She understands money. We talked about your bookings and revenue. There’s a problem because we can’t lose the customers you bring. There’s also a problem because we can’t have an angry Dhark slandering Legends to other elites.” Ava explained.

“In the end, Cassandra wants to suspend you.” Ava gave Sara a look when she saw her opening her mouth to interrupt again. Sara shut her mouth. “For three weeks. Two without pay. We’re to send your customers apologies with notes to reschedule or choose another specialist at a third of the price.”

Sara sat back in her seat. She ran fingers through her hair, dejected.

“That’s better than being fired.” She frowned at the table.

“Sara, hey.” Ava could see Sara’s mood darkening.

Sara looked at her.

Ava stood from the table. She wasn’t hungry anymore. She wanted to comfort Sara. Ava stepped around the table, holding her hand out.

“Come on.”

Sara looked puzzled but took her hand anyway. Ava led her to a loveseat in her sitting room. She sat, pulling Sara down so that she could wrap herself around her.

“Was this your plan all along?” Sara teased as she fell into Ava’s lap.

Ava nuzzled into Sara’s shoulder.

“A little.” She joked.

Sara leaned into her. Ava could still feel a bit of that worry and sadness radiating off of her.

They were quiet for a while. Ava simply held onto Sara, holding her. Sara’s dress was a bright red that splashed against her pale skin. Ava waited, knowing Sara was processing. Sara held her hands against her stomach, Ava’s thumbs stroked against the cloth of her dress comfortingly.

“I’ve been saving money away, so two weeks without pay won’t be too terrible.” Ava listened silently as Sara spoke. “I could think of this as a vacation.”

Sara turned in her arms. She was smiling, even if there was a tinge of regret to it.

“I could spend the next two weeks learning to paint.” She joked.

Ava chuckled at that, remembering their first date.

Sara leaned in, kissing her.

“Thank you, for tonight.”

Ava smiled softly. She pressed her lips to Sara’s again.

“I thought you might need it.” She admitted. “I had other plans, and our next date wouldn’t have been so soon but…”

“The Dharks.” Sara sighed.

“Yeah.”

They both laughed a little at that.

Sara kissed Ava again, this time with more ferocity. Ava gasped, not expecting it. The tongue sliding into her mouth was teasing.

Sara pulled away.

“Is this our second, or third date?”

Ava shook her head. “You.”

She pulled Sara back in. She didn’t care.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Had Clexacon. Came home. Had life. Am caught up! NOW I CATCH YOU UP!


	12. Nights and Mornings After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and then the Morning after

They started out soft and in the sitting room, Sara pressing soft, sweet kisses to Ava’s lips. Then Ava switched their positions so that she was on Sara’s lap. Sara didn’t even seem to mind that Ava was the taller of the two. She relished it, even, bucking her hips up under Ava’s weight. 

“Such great legs.” Sara laughed against Ava’s mouth. Her hands ran smooth down the length of her thighs, and back up, under the skirt of Ava’s dress, coming to rest at the top. Her fingertips teased, playing at Ava’s panty line. 

Ava sighed, pressing lips against the underside of Sara’s ear. She rolled her hips. She was getting impatient. 

“Is this what we’re going to do all night?” Ava breathed into the shell of Sara’s ear. “Tease and taunt until we decide to wait?”

Ava pulled back to see her handiwork and smirked at Sara. Desire lit Sara’s eyes, making Ava’s skin burn under her gaze.

Sara’s mouth was on her jaw, making their way up to her ear as her fingertips danced around to cup her backside, squeezing. A thrill shot through Ava’s spine as Sara spoke into her ear.

“Or we could take this into the bedroom.”

Which is how they ended up helping one another out of their dresses. The snick of zippers as they were pulled down the only sounds filling the room beyond the rustling of the dresses falling to the floor. Ava gasped when Sara seized her from behind, wrapping an arm around her waist, fingers sliding down, down to dip beneath the waistband of her lace underwear. 

Sara held her against her, pressing lips to her back. A fingertip dipped between Ava’s lips, ghosting across where Ava needed her most, sliding down to gather wetness and drag it back up. Ava’s breath came out in harsh gasps. 

“Sara.” Her voice was rough. Sara teased, keeping her touch light as she dipped again, dragging wetness back up and then out. Her finger glistened as she brought it around Ava. Ava turned to face Sara, watching as Sara sucked her fingertip between her lips. 

“Mmm.” She moaned, biting her lip, eyes closed. Ava couldn’t take it anymore. 

She grabbed Sara’s shoulders, seizing her mouth in a demanding kiss. Ava pushed Sara towards her bed until Sara was falling less than gracefully onto her back. Sara grinned at her, throwing her blonde her back, out of her face. 

“Someone’s eager.” She teased.

“Shut up.” Ava pulled her panties off as she straddled Sara’s lap. Sara groaned into Ava’s mouth as Ava kissed her again, her knee rubbing at Ava’s core. 

Ava pushed Sara down into the bed, until peppering kisses down the side of her throat until she found a spot at her throat. Sara’s fingers threaded through her hair, encouraging her as she moaned. 

She ran fingers from Sara’s knee along her thigh, until she felt damp fabric beneath her fingers. Sara had taken her unoccupied hand in her own, squeezing it above her own head. Ava held it there. Sara seemed to need the grounding as her hips buckled against the fingers that teased her over fabric. 

Impatient, Ava slipped Sara’s panties to the side. She allowed her fingers to brush through the wetness, listening to Sara’s pants and pleads above her. 

“Please.” Sara mewled before Ava was plunging her fingers through her wetness. 

Ava silenced any further begging from Sara with a searing kiss as she thrust two fingers in and out of Sara, her hips following the movement of her hand, as she ground against Sara’s thigh. 

 

The next morning, Ava woke up a little before 6 a.m.

She was wrapped around Sara. They had continued well into the night, Sara returning the favor multiple times. 

A slight soreness played at muscles Ava hadn’t used in a while. She smiled at the pile of blonde hair in front of her.

Sighing, Ava sat up. She couldn’t be late today. They still need to clean up the Dhark mess. Phone calls would need to be made. She hated that all of it involved Sara. 

It bothered her so much that this was how everything was being handled. 

“Nnng,” Sara groaned. She sat up, wiping sleep from her eyes. She glanced at Ava as she pulled out her work suit for the day. Ava cleaned up, putting the dress from night the before into bag to take to dry cleaning. She looked around for her underwear, but couldn’t seem to find it. 

“Sneaking out already?” She joked. 

Ava threw Sara’s own underwear at her. “I have to be at Legends earlier today.”

An awkward silence hung in the air for moment.

“I really am sorry. If it helps any.” Sara grimaced. 

Ava gave up on looking for her missing article of clothing. She sat on the edge of her bed closest to Sara. “Hey.”

Sara looked away from clenching at Ava’s sheets. She looked like she was a child in trouble. 

“The Dharks are a headache at times. I’ve had trouble maintaining professionalism around them plenty. She also lied about what you did.” Ava squeezed Sara’s hand as it clutched at the bedsheet. 

Sara relaxed beneath her touch.

“I- thank you.” Sara’s smile was a touch sad at the edges, but thankful, nonetheless. “I am sorry you’ll have to deal with my mess.” 

“You could work with Gideon to call your clients from here, if you want, I don’t mind if you stick around.” Ava suggested. 

Ava leaned in, stealing a kiss from Sara. She smiled at the bliss on Sara’s face as she pulled away to stand.

“We can also discuss the better date I had in mind.” 

Sara grinned at that. 

“Perhaps I can also come up with another date as well?” Sara stood, they were both still naked. Ava took a deep breath to steady herself. She did her best to keep her eyes from looking Sara over, but failed as Sara stood before her.

Sara wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Ava appreciated their skin-to-skin contact, but could feel herself getting wet. 

Sara’s kiss was slow and full of promise. It left Ava panting with need as she pulled away.

“Why don’t we share a shower this morning?” Sara offered. “I can show you how good it feels to have these hands on you under warm running water.” 

Sara turned away, moving toward Ava’s bathroom. Ava began to hope she had more mornings like this. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY for the wait.  
> My grandma died. The family drama thereafter was tv worthy, and not good for writing smut tbqh.  
> Then I had finals. Another mood-killer.
> 
> But I am alive and free for the summer. I am writing everyday, and have started a patreon. If you would like to support, this is my page https://www.patreon.com/DarthSayahSwag
> 
> A deleted scene (I honestly didn’t think about it until this morning) is available: Massage Therapy Heat https://www.patreon.com/posts/massage-therapy-18700985


	13. Headaches and sandwiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are tiny hints throughout the entire story that give way the direction this story is going, Im notorious for that, I’m also notorious for being unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support my Patreon and get alternate/deleted scenes   
> https://www.patreon.com/DarthSayahSwag

“You do realize how much of a headache it’s going to be, calling, emailing and leaving messages with each and every one of your clients is going to be, don’t you?” Gideon told Sara over the phone. 

Sara sighed. It was going to be a nightmare. 

“I know.” Sara shouldered her cell as she unlocked her apartment door. 

 She wore a T-shirt Ava had thrown at her after their shower, and a pair of what were probably workout shorts. Ava had taken the dress she’d worn last night with her, intending to drop it off at dry cleaning. “Just trade me back later.” Ava winked at her, brushing lips across her cheek as they both left her apartment that morning. 

Sara dropped the bag with her underwear in it on top of the laundry basket waiting for her by her washer and dryer. She would take care of that later. She was now going to have too much time on her hands. 

“Saraaaa. Come in Sara.” Gideon called to her. 

Sara returned her attention to her phone. “Yeah, just tell the team we’re having an emergency meeting at lunch, and send me the contact information of my day’s clients, I have to call and email them.”

Sara hung up, her chest tightening at that thought. A lot of people were going to be disappointed, angry, and various other negative feelings towards her. She would have to apologize, offer what Ava told her Legends would be offering as compensation. 

She would have to hope her positive reviews didn’t plummet. She also had to lie about the situation, telling people she’d had a medical emergency that put her out of being able to work. 

Whatever helped Legends continue to look the best though, right? 

 

Ava didn’t fair much better at Legends. She was in the middle of drafting the Legends Hotel’s apology letter that would be sent to Sara’s clients when Gary interrupted her. 

He had his usual, harried and panicked look that meant there was a problem he couldn’t handle himself. 

“Apologies, she-uhh- Nora-,” Gary was cut off by Nora Dhark pushing past him into Ava’s office. 

“I’m being told by this-,” Nora frowned at Gary. “Assistant, here that I am unable to access the roof.” 

Ava frowned, sitting back in her chair. She crossed her arms. 

“That is right. We had an incident recently. I’m sure you must have seen it all over the news.” They had locked away roof access after Rip’s stunt on the roof, while Cassandra reviewed some safety options and installments. Some employees would once sneak up there for breaks and fresh air, while those staying in the hotel might venture up for the view and a few pictures. 

Ava had no idea what Nora Dhark’s interest in roof access was. She didn’t seem the view type. 

Nora smirked. “I might have.”

She stepped forward, leaned over Ava’s desk. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not interested in the roof for the same reasons Rip was.” 

Ava shrugged. She knew it was rude, but she didn’t much care. “I’m afraid I can’t allow access without permission from Ms. Savage.” 

Nora straightened. She tugged the bottom of her expensive blouse, adjusting it, then the cuffs of the sleeves. Her eyes glinted when she next look at Ava. 

“Then I guess I’ll just have to make a call to my good friend, Ms. Savage.” 

She turned away. Gary waited for the door to shut before he spoke next.

“I am so sorry, boss. She’s just so scary.” He grimaced. 

Ava shook her head. 

“Gary.” She stood. “She’s just another person. With money. Don’t be intimidated.” 

Gary nodded. “I’ll try to work on it, boss.”

He turned away, but then stopped himself before reaching the door. He looked back at Ava. 

“Oh, is it true Sara Lance got fired for calling Nora Dhark a-, a ‘twat’?” Gary asked, his face reddening. 

Ava sighed. 

“I want to ask how you heard anything about that, but I know there’s all kinds of ears around here.” Ava returned to sitting in her chair. “No, you’ve heard an exaggeration, Gary. Sara’s on suspension, and she never called Nora Dhark any such thing.”

“Oh. Okay. I’m glad.” Gary’s smile was genuine. “I liked Ms. Lance during our session. She seemed to put a lot of effort into making sure I was taken care of.” 

Ava returned his smiled. He was right about Sara.

“Get back to work, Gary.” 

“Yes boss.” He left Ava’s office. 

Ava completed the apology notice, but not without wondering if she could be doing anything else than being in her position. 

 

Sara stepped into the Waverider at lunch. The place didn’t feel as welcoming as it normally did. She felt a little ill after spending a morning making calls. Her apologies over the phone, and excuses were false. She hated the feeling of falseness. Her clients had been mostly forgiving. Mostly. 

She could hear the underlying disappointment in some of the calls. They were probably looking forward to her care. Some of them likely felt they needed it. 

Sara got through every call, every appointment for her day. Sara helped them reschedule with any open slots that were available, using her online access to the Waverider’s schedule. A few told her they wouldn’t be able to, due to the way their own schedules worked out. Perhaps once she returned, they could try again. They would take her up on that discount being offered at that later time.

Amaya, Nate, Ray, Gideon and Zari waited on her in the employee locker room. They were talking amongst themselves, going silent when they saw her. Sara gave them all a rueful smile.

“I’m sure Ray has informed you all on what happened yesterday.” Sara told the group. 

Ray stood first, “Sara, I’m so sorry. I should have handled Nora better-,” 

He cut himself off at Sara’s gesture. 

“It couldn’t be helped, Ray.”

“You didn’t get fired, did you?” Nate asked. He looked genuinely worried. 

Sara smiled, sadly at him.

“No. But I am suspended for three weeks. Two of those without pay.” She held her hand up, seeing Zara’s mouth open to protest. 

“I’ll be okay. I can take this time to work out. Maybe learn new technique. Pursue some of my own stuff.” Sara shrugged. “I saved some money up. Bills won’t be an issue. Not yet.”

“Who is going to hold things down here? And your appointments? Are you just cancelling? Or is that how I ended up with a few, newly scheduled appointments this morning?” Ray asked. “We’ve never really had to operate without some kind of management.”

“Well, that’s kind of why I’m here.” Sara explained. 

“The clients who want to reschedule and can reschedule with any of you, will. I’ll be working all week to make sure that I get that done. You’re all going to see new appointments come up on your daily spreadsheets.”

Zari, Nate, and Ray exchanged glances nervously. Sara got some of Legends most upper-class regulars. Amaya looked unphased. Gideon muttered under her breath, “done ruined my meticulous scheduling.” 

“I’m putting Amaya in charge. She’s the most qualified.” Sara told the group. Zari clapped Amaya’s shoulder. 

“I won’t let you down.” Amaya promised.

“Oh, I trust you the most, out of this band of troublemakers.” Sara joked. 

“I’ll be back in three weeks. The story is, I’ve had a medical emergency. I need recovery time and can’t take clients until then.” Sara told her team. They nodded their understanding.

“Good. If you all understand, I can let you go, and get back to work.” She felt a pit in her stomach. She wouldn’t be joining them. 

She felt her phone vibrate as a message came through. Sara checked her phone as everyone but her left the locker room. It was Ava.

_Lunch?_

_Sure, but only if it’s anywhere else but here._ Sara replied. 

 

They met at a little sandwich place a few blocks away from Legends. Gideon often bought the sandwiches she brought into the Waverider from the particular Deli Sara now sat in. She had a couple of sandwiches loaded with vegetables set on the table before her. 

Ava arrived shortly. She looked tired, but the smile she sent toward Sara made her face brighten. Sara felt as though she were struck by a sunset, or perhaps something stronger, maybe she was drunk. Off of a smile from Ava, no less. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey.” Sara returned Ava’s smile, unaware that Ava was feeling just as stupid in the presence of her smile as she was hers. 

Sara nudged the wrapped sandwich she bought Ava towards her. 

“Gideon is obsessed with this place. It’s not bad.” Sara unwrapped her own lunch, if not to give herself something to do with her hands. Rather than smoothing away knots she could see building in Ava’s consistently tense shoulders. 

“This must be what she was eating the day she helped me get into your office.” Ava grinned wickedly at the memory. “I quite like her.”

“I still don’t know whether to thank her for helping you, or be mad that she was willing to conspire with you.” Sara teased. 

Ava nudged Sara with her foot. 

“Definitely thank her.” She bit her lip. “If you want to get back at her, you can always make her regret it by making sure she knows why.”

The way Ava bit her lip before biting into her sandwich told Sara exactly what she meant. Sara laughed. 

“Not a half bad idea.”

They were silent for a bit as they ate. 

“So, do we talk about our mornings, or do we skip over them?” Sara started. “Are we the kind of people who vent to each other, or do we keep that out of what’s happening here?”

“Nora Dhark showed up in my office demanding roof access, I denied it, she called Cassandra. Got her way, with Gary as supervision. She’s doing whatever it is she’s doing on the roof as we speak. Your turn.” Ava summarized. 

“It’s going to be hard for me to like her right now, isn’t it?” Sara wondered aloud. 

“I’m sure she has some decent qualities.” Ava spoke truthfully. “Cassandra Savage can be a hardass, and is known for being a cutthroat businesswoman. If she’s friends with people like the Dharks or Rip Hunter, it’s probably for reasons.”

Sara pondered that for a moment. 

“Are you sure it’s not just some weird, inexplicable, ‘I have money’ connection?” Sara offered. 

“It could be that, too.” Ava conceded. 

“How are you on a first name basis with Savage, anyways?” Sara demanded. 

Ava sighed. 

“It’s a weird story.” Ava took a sip of the drink Sara bought her. It was a lemonade. She could tell it was hand-squeezed. That was probably why Gideon liked this place. 

“I was in college for business management. So was Cassandra. She’d failed out of one of those Ivy League schools in her freshman year, partying. Her dad was pretty mad, so made her stay in dorms rather than allowing her an allowance to have her own place off-campus like she could afford.” Ava told Sara. “I didn’t like her at first. We were competitive with one another from the moment we met.”

Sara snorted. “I’m not surprised about that.”

Ava glared at the interruption before continuing.

“Then we were roommates in junior year. We got to know each other. Realized we liked a lot about one another.”

Ava shrugged as she remembered how she got to where she was. “Cassandra had the advantage of money when we left school. She could go straight into whatever investments she wanted, and taking over her father’s company. She wanted to do hotels all through college. I wanted to do management. I was working my way up, and was a manager in one of the smaller motels in Star City when she contacted me with a job offer.”

“She wanted to start me out as a GM straight out, but I wanted to earn my place, so she made me a manager at Legends. I worked my way up so that it would feel like less of handout.” Ava admitted. “I know, seems dumb.”  

Sara shook her head. 

“It makes sense.” 

Ava sipped at her lemonade. It really was pretty good. She would definitely have to start getting lunch from this place. 

“You haven’t told me about your morning.”

Sara huffed. She’d been keeping Ava talking in order to avoid it.

“Managed to call all of my clients for the day. I’m starting tomorrow’s clients this afternoon.” Sara frowned. “It’s a little heartbreaking.”

Ava did that little thing, where she offered comfort by holding Sara’s hand. It was enough.

“Come to my place, after?” Ava offered. “We can, cuddle this time, watch a movie?”

Her smile was soft enough. Sara couldn’t help but give in. 

“I was going to stay home and mope, tonight.” She nodded. “Call me when you get done. I’ll come right over.” 


	14. Dream Funds and Forevers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava both get visits from people who make them realize some things

Sara’s first first week away from work was rather uneventful but tedious. She spent her days diligently making calls and sending emails during the hours she would normally have worked. The first two days were hard, each call and email felt like a shot through her heart. She was numbed out to any emotional response she may have felt by day 3. Gideon came over on her day off on Sara’s fourth day making calls. She brought a bottle of scotch and lunch with her. Sara had no clue how, but Gideon always seemed to know the best places for lunch. 

Ava would text Sara throughout the day. She offered to bring over dinner the day after they had a night of Netflix and well, making out. The movie forgotten in the background. 

Sara needed a few days. She was exhausted by the end of each, not physically, but emotionally. She would curl up under her blanket and sleep. 

Gideon’s visit renewed her energy some. Gideon told her stories of some customers and her team at the Waverider. Amaya seemed to be handling her position well, with a few minor problems, but she was working them out. Sara trusted her. As Gideon talked, Sara wondered at the feeling, the sense that she didn’t miss the Waverider as much as she should have.

It was during her second week off, and as Sara clicked send on the final email she needed to send to a client that a knock came at her door. 

She climbed out of bed, she still wore pajamas, but at this point, she didn’t really care if anyone saw her in this state. If it was Ava, Ava had seen her naked. If it was Gideon, well, Gideon had hung out with her a few days before and Sara was in workout clothes. 

Sara opened the door to be greeted by a face she hadn’t seen in a while. 

 

Ava swirled the glass of wine she was having as she waited for her dinner partner to return from the bathroom. She was a little annoyed at the sudden showing up of her dinner partner, but nonetheless, she hadn’t actually seen her in person in quite some time. Their interactions relegated to phone calls over the last year. 

Cassandra Savage returned to her seat. She was handsomely dressed in an expensive but practical button up shirt. For a woman with the kind of money she had, she didn’t flaunt it through fancy dress, makeup, and styling. She simply carried her worth in her air, her manner, and how she handled the people around her. 

“I’ve been told you’re seeing someone new.” Cassandra started, after taking a long sip from her wine. 

Ava frowned at her friend from across the table. “Who could possibly have told you that?”

“Come on, Ava. You’re the General Manager of one of my properties. You have to know that rumors fly around among the people we employ by now?” Cassandra adjusted her napkin in her lap. A waiter arrived with their meals. Cassandra thanked him, believing the Italian restaurant they frequented on her visits gave her such amazing service because she had always been good to them. Ava knew it was because Cassandra left a rather fabulous tip every time.

“I was not aware they knew anything about my private life, actually.” Ava thought she had been doing a very good job keeping her home life and job separate. Then again, when she started dating someone that close to work, she should have known that someone would figure something out.. 

“Oh, come on, Ava. Someone always figures something out or overhears something or notices when you spend more time on your phone than usual.” Cassandra smirked at Ava over the table. Ava met her with a glare. “I’m hearing you smile more, sometimes for no reason at all.”

Ava groaned. Maybe she had been happier lately. Whenever Sara texted her, Ava would excuse herself to return the message. They called at lunch. Ava knew she herself was smiling more. Relaxing more when things happened at work. 

“So, spill. Who is she?” Cassandra prodded her. Ava took her time, biting into her meal, chewing, while pretending to think about it. Cassandra was always nosy about her love life in college. Once Ava was working for her, she was still nosy, though she backed off some, citing a ‘conflict of interests’. She would still ask Ava once in a while if she was seeing anyone, and tell her she was merely concerned for her wellbeing. 

“Sara Lance.” Ava simply answered, wiping her mouth with her napkin. She kept her answer simple. Cassandra would figure it out.

She waited for it to dawn on her friend where she’d heard the name before. Cassandra frowned, thinking. Then a look of horror crossed her face before darkening. 

“Not the Waverider employee I suspended over a week ago?”

Ava nodded as she took another bite of her food. The pasta was divine, even if the restaurant wasn’t 5-Star. She and Cassandra had discovered this place when they were in college and frequented it ever since. Ava suspected the head cook made their best whenever they came in. 

“Ava!” Cassandra admonished her friend. “How could you let me suspend your girlfriend from work?” 

“Well, first,” Ava waved her fork at Cassandra. “We’re still in the dating stage.” 

“Second, she’s not the kind of person that would take advantage of my position like that. I’m also, not that kind of person. You know me.”

Cassandra let out an exasperated breath. 

“Sometimes, I wish you would.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Ava demanded. 

“I just-,” Cassandra stopped herself, thinking. “Sometimes I wonder, if maybe, you were willing to take advantage of your connections, then you might be able to do the things you really want to do.” 

That struck Ava to the core. She took a drink of her wine, the liquid hurt as she swallowed. A knot formed in her throat, as she knew what Cassandra was getting at. 

“Ava.” Cassandra held her gaze over their near-completed dinner. “Do you really want to be the General Manager of one of my hotels forever?”

Ava swallowed the knot in her throat. 

No. No she did not. Cassandra knew that about her. Ava once had a dream. One Ava had shared while drunk during one of Cassandra’s visits. 

Their waiter passed by. 

“Can I get another glass of wine?” Ava stopped him as he passed. She was going to need one more drink if they were going to get into this discussion.

 

“I am so happy you’re here.” Sara sat on her couch beside her sister, handing her a glass of scotch. 

“I’ve been in town a few days, I thought I would stop by.” Laurel Lance smiled widely at her little sister. She took a swig of her scotch. 

“A few days, and you’re only now stopping by?” She and Laurel had been messaging and Sara knew she’d been back in town. Whether Laurel visited was often up to her schedule.

Laurel was once a district attorney. After some of the cases Laurel witnessed, she had become an advocate for women in situations that often involved domestic violence. She traveled, helping the women find homes, and advocating for them. She helped with their cases, going over their rights, figuring out what they might need if they had unique situations that might involve a hard-fought legal battle. 

Her job sometimes involved odd hours and calls in the middle of the night. After her first year on the job, dark circles took up residence beneath Laurel’s eyes. She seemed haunted. 

Something had created a determination within her in the last few months. Sara saw it in her energy. The way Laurel held her self seemed stronger. She seemed to be sleeping better. She looked more at peace. 

“Those self-defense classes you’ve been teaching once a week going well?” Sara wanted to know. 

Laurel turned to her, nodding. “Pretty amazingly. We get some of the women to come. A few bring their children. They’re happy to learn to defend themselves. Since we do fundraising to fund the classes, they don’t have to pay. It also gives them a chance to socialize in a setting where they feel safe.”

“I’m actually doing classes two days a week.” Laurel confessed. “I think I’ve really found what I want to do.”

Sara and Laurel grew up taking martial arts classes. Sometimes they were competitive with each other over them. Their father, a cop, was more than fine with it. If whatever they learned could keep them safe, then he would find ways to make sure they could continue classes. 

While Sara would spar once a month, it seemed Laurel was finding her passion again. 

Sara wished she could have some of the joy her sister was feeling.

“You seem down.” It was a statement, not a question. Laurel leaned on her elbow, watching Sara. 

Sara sighed. 

“I’m suspended from my job.” She admitted, forlorn. 

Laurel looked confused. 

“Suspended? From… being a massage therapist?” 

Sara threw a sock at her and Laurel threw her hands up. “Hey. I just didn’t know that was possible.”

“I handle people all day and help them de-stress. Totally possible.” Sara defended herself. Her father and Laurel hadn’t really taken her profession seriously when Sara began. Sara studied different techniques, spent time in school learning about the body, and how it worked in response to massage therapy. She cared about what she did.

“Huh. Well. Tell me what happened.” Laurel was listening. She had that face that told Sara she wasn’t going to judge. 

Sara broke it down. “An employee of mine was taking care of client. He wasn’t hard enough for her. She was getting very loud and in his face. I insulted her. She’s friends with the owner of the hotel and the spa. My gi-, um-, the General Manager talked the owner out of firing me, and I’m suspended for three weeks. Two without pay.”

“Wow.” Laurel frowned. “So you almost got fired because of a rich girl with friends?” 

Sara shrugged. She finished her scotch. 

“Yep.” 

“Two weeks, though? Without pay?” Laurel’s expression turned to disgust. “How are you-,”

She paused, frowning. Then she leveled Sara with a hard look.

“Please tell me you’re not dipping into your dream fund.” 

Sara pushed herself out of her seat. She returned to her bottle of scotch, bringing it back with her as she sat again. She poured herself another glass. 

“I have been doing exactly that.”

“Sara.” Laurel whined at her sister. “You know you don’t want to be stuck managing the Waverider forever. Remember your dream?”

The problem was, Sara did remember. Which is why she downed her glass of scotch and poured herself another. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please send cookies in the form of comments.


	15. Hangovers and Business Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava shows up at Sara’s. They’re both drunk.

Ava had no idea how she ended up standing outside of Sara’s apartment at 2 am. (Okay, she did, when the Uber showed up she blurted Sara’s address instead of her own.) Her conversation with Cassandra had turned into a lengthy, exhausting argument. Which then ended in the most perplexing arrangement that Ava now had a feeling she couldn’t get herself out of. 

She was mentally and emotionally drained. A feeling of dread and anxiety threatened to overwhelm her at moments. There was also, a strange sense of hope. That maybe after everything that happened that evening, Ava could finally go in the direction she had always wanted. 

Which is probably how she ended up here. She needed to feel safe. To feel as if the world weren’t about to fall from beneath her feet and swallow her up while giving her everything she ever wanted all at once. She needed to hold onto something real. Someone real.

Ava had walked up to Sara’s door while she thought. She knocked on the door.

A strange blonde Ava didn’t recognize answered. 

“Oh hum… I thought-, sorry, I must have the wrong place.” Ava glanced at the numbers on the door with a frown. Maybe she’d had too much to drink.

“Who’s at the door?” Oh. Maybe she wasn’t that drunk. 

Sara appeared in her line of sight. She leaned on the shoulder of the woman that answered. Ava noticed similarities between them. She swayed. 

“Ava.” Sara smiled. “Heyyy, come in.” 

Sara reached out to pull Ava in by the wrist as her guest stepped out of the way, watching the two of them.

“I’m guessing this is the girlfriend?” Sara’s guest asked. 

“Sheee sure is.” That’s when Ava noticed the slur. Sara was also swaying as much as she was. 

An empty bottle of scotch sat on the coffee table before the couch. Sara pulled Ava down with her as she sat, sighing as she wrapped her arms around Ava’s shoulders.

“I’m so glad you’re here.” She sighed happily. 

Ava giggled at Sara’s cuddliness. She covered her mouth. 

Sara stared at her. 

“Did you just giggle?” 

“No.” Ava denied. 

“Yes.” Ava confirmed a second later. Sara broke into a smile. 

“You’re so cute.”

“Wow. I’ve never seen Sara like this.” 

Ava turned to look at Sara’s guest. She was gathering up her keys. 

“Hi, I’m Laurel, Sara’s sister. You must be Ava. Sara told me a lot, and I mean, a lot about you. I was going to stay over to make sure she gets to bed safe, but since you’re here, and you’re both obviously obnoxiously in love, I’m going to head out.” Laurel made her way to the door.

“Hey!” Sara objected. Laurel was ignoring her however. She waved over her shoulder and left. 

“That was your sister?” Part of Ava wished she’d met her when she was sober. The other part was too inebriated to care. 

Sara nodded against her shoulder. 

“She’s amazing.” Sara told her. “We’ll have to have her over another time for you to meet again.” 

There. Sara’s hands were searching. Digging into her back. It was almost like a reflex for her, Ava was beginning to find. 

Sara pressed lips to Ava’s jaw. Ava could smell the scotch on her breath. 

“You’ve got a lot of tension.” Sara sounded concerned. “What’s going on?”

Ava leaned into Sara’s touch. She closed her eyes, breathing in.  

“Can we not talk about it right now?” Ava opened her eyes to look into Sara’s. She placed a small kiss to her lips. 

Sara seemed to be thinking it over. Examining her, suddenly sober in the dimmed light of her living room. 

“Yeah. Sure. Why don’t we go to my room and just, I don’t know,” Sara paused. “What do you need right now, Ava?”

“You.” Ava replied simply. Leaning over to kiss Sara, this time with a little more passion and intent, though in her state, it was a little less coordinated than usual.

 

Ava groaned as she woke the next morning. She sat up, holding her face in her hands. It was far too bright and the birds sang louder than they normally sang to her ears. 

She looked down at her outfit. Ava wore one of the T-shirts Sara insisted she wear to bed last night. Sara had given her shorts to wear. She would never give her a pair of her pajama bottoms, telling Ava they would just end up being too short anyways.

Sara slept soundly, splayed out in the bed beside her. A light noise akin to a snore released every time she breathed in. 

Ava smiled at that. She climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Sara had given her a toothbrush when she stayed the night after they’d watched movies together. 

She groaned at her image in the mirror. She looked how she felt. 

“Everything okay in there?” Ava heard Sara call. She must have woken up and heard Ava moving around. She sounded much too cheerful to Ava’s hungover brain. 

“Yeah, fine.” Ava called back as she began to brush her teeth and clean herself up.

 

Sara rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She knew she should feel terrible today, but Laurel made sure she drank plenty of water before she left. She felt surprisingly chipper. Maybe it was because chatting with Laurel helped put things back into perspective for her.

Ava returned to bed, curling up beside Sara. 

“How do you look so alive this morning?” Ava wondered. “I know you probably had to have had as much I drank last night, if that empty bottle of scotch is anything to go by.” 

Sara shrugged, smug. She climbed out of bed. 

“Breakfast?” She heard Ava moan appreciatively so she took that as a yes. 

 

As they sat beside one another eating the omelette Sara made them, Sara thought about the talk she had with Laurel the night before. She was going to need to figure out how to get her dream fund back up and how to get the money she needed to start what she wanted. 

“I am so glad Cassandra told me I could have the morning off.” Sara heard Ava remark. “When I get to work, I am going to give her a difficult time for letting me drink that much last night.”

Sara finished her breakfast and turned to Ava, crossing her legs as she settled back into the couch cushions comfortably. “Cassandra Savage? That’s who you went out drinking with last night?”

Ava nodded. She drained the orange juice Sara provided her. 

“So good.” Ava had finished her breakfast. Her hangover making her devour it all for nutrients. “She just showed up as work was wrapping up.”

Ava stared off into the air. “I hate when she shows up with no warning, but she usually does it anyways. Whenever she’s in town we go out to this old Italian place to catch up.”

Ava got lost in her own thoughts. She grew quiet. 

“Ava?” Sara asked. “Did something happen while you were out?”

Ava turned to Sara, as if remembering she were there. She seemed as though she were trying to figure something out.

“Do you have… Do you have a dream?” Ava asked suddenly. “Like a life goal, or plan you’ve always wanted for yourself?”

Oh. Sara had this talk with her sister last night, but she hadn’t shared any such thing with Ava. 

Sara didn’t know why, but she felt unsure of herself. Sharing with her sister was one thing. Sharing with Ava, a woman she might possibly-,

Sara smiled. “Yeah, I do.”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve always wanted to open my own all-day care Relaxation Spa of sorts.” Sara told Ava. “People can pay for a package. They come in, we can do different activities to help them relax, depending on what they’re looking for, with hot baths and relaxing music. Massages included, of course. I was thinking of finding hair stylists and makeup artists too, so that if people want to get that done they can. It’s always been my dream to have my own place to do that.”

Sara smiled shyly as she finished. Ava was smiling at her. 

“I think it’s a beautiful idea.” Ava told her. “Are you doing anything to make it happen?”

Sara let out a sigh. 

“The money I’ve been saving? That’s been keeping me over while suspended?” Ava nodded in understanding as Sara spoke. “That was part of my ‘dream fund’.”

“Oh, Sara.” Ava looked disappointed.

Sara couldn’t bear it. 

“I’ll be okay. I’ll make it up.”

 Ava was quiet again. She seemed to be thinking. Her face, puzzled as she stared at something Sara couldn’t see. 

“If you could make your dream happen right now, would you?” Ava asked. 

Did this have something to do with whatever happened with Ava last night? Sara wondered. 

She didn’t really need to think about it. Her talk with Laurel reaffirmed it for her.

“Yes.”

 

Ava showed up to work a little after lunch. She knew she had been acting strange during her morning with Sara. Sara didn’t seem to question it too much. 

At some point, the topic of Cassandra had come back up. Sara mentioned that Laurel texted her, wanting to meet Ava again, properly. Ava then mentioned that Cassandra wanted to meet Sara. At which Sara asked if Cassandra knew who she was. Ava had to tell her about Cassandra’s reaction to the fact that she didn’t pull the ‘friend’ card in their situation. Sara assured her that she would never ask Ava to any such thing.

Ava entered her office. Cassandra stood at the window as she talked on the phone. Ava waited patiently for her to finish as she took a seat. 

“Yes, well, I plan to stay here for the time being. I’m going to be needed at one of my properties in Star City.” Cassandra told what was likely a business associate. “Oh you know these things just happen. I’ll be in touch.”

She hung up. Turning to Ava. 

“So, have you thought about my business proposal?”

Ava took a deep breathe. 

“Yes. I’m going to say yes, but I want you to include Sara Lance.” 

Cassandra leaned back. She crossed her arms. 

“Sara Lance.” She smirked. “Why exactly?”

“She has a business idea that I think when combined with mine would work out very well.” Ava shrugged. 

Cassandra, ever-perceptive narrowed her eyes at Ava. “Have you told your girlfriend about my business proposal?”

“I will at when I take her out this weekend. I just need you to say yes.” Ava told her friend.

“Hmm.” Cassandra pretended to think it over. “Okay. Sure, why not?”

“We’ll go over paperwork on Monday. For now, I need you to walk me through everything that been happening at Legends for your replacement.” Cassandra told Ava. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I didn’t reveal Ava’s dream. We’ll get to that.


	16. Climbing and Scenic Views

“Rock-climbing?” Sara grinned when she saw the building Ava had driven her to. It was a huge, once-abandoned warehouse just outside of Star City. 

“Yeah. Martin Stein gave me the idea.” Ava unbuckled and climbed out of her car. Sara followed suit, her eyes glued to the building. 

“Are you excited?” Ava teased, poking at Sara’s ribs. 

“Yes, I’m excited. I’ve always wanted to come here.” Sara admitted. “If you haven’t noticed, I’m quite active.”

Ava laughed at that. She had noticed. Quite well.

They entered the building and approached the reception desk. A guy clad in workout clothes stood behind the desk, spraying out rock-climbing shoes with a deodorizer. 

“You the reservation for two?” 

Ava turned to spot the speaker. A woman walked up to the pair of them carrying two harnesses. She looked friendly. 

“That would be us.” Ava was a little nervous. She had never climbed before.

“I’m your instructor, Kendra.” She held out her hand. Ava took it, and felt the calluses on her palms. She must climb everyday, all day.

“Ava.” Ava replied. “And this is-,”

Ava hesitated. They still hadn’t entirely broached the subject of what they were yet. 

“Her girlfriend. Sara.” Sara shook Kendra’s hand. She looked at Ava, indicating that yes, they would talk about it. 

For now, they should have fun.

 

Kendra went over the basics of belaying with the two of them. She had them take turns climbing while the other stood at the bottom of the wall, tightening the rock-climbing rope that was attached to the other as the other climbed appropriately. When it came time to come down, Kendra had them both simply let go of the wall during their turn. Their belayer had to help them down, holding up the handle on a hook and pulley system attached to the ground and their own harness. The rope would loosen, dropping the climber towards the ground.

Ava learned pretty quickly that while she was cautious and probably too slow bringing Sara down, Sara was faster and less cautious. Kendra reminded her to slow down. She didn’t want to bring Ava to the ground too quickly and scare her, or worse, hurt her. 

Sara was apologetic as Ava detached herself from the rope. She wrapped her arms around Ava. 

“I’ll slow down.” She promised. 

“I’ll speed it up a bit, if you do.” Ava hadn’t exactly been scared. It was jarring though, to have herself dropping so quickly towards the ground before Kendra intervened, showing Sara how to take it slower. 

“If you two think you’re ready, we can try some of the walls out there, I’ll keep an eye out for bit, then once I’m comfortable that you have the basics, I’ll let you get to it.” Kendra suggested. 

They stepped out of the training room, the wall in there wasn’t too high. Ava estimated that it probably went 20 feet at its highest. The hand and foot holds were closer together.

The walls in the rest of the warehouse were much more interesting. The warehouse itself allowed for walls up 40 feet in its center, as walls were built towards the peak of its sloping roof. At its edges, 30 feet. Nothing too high, but plenty of walls that seemed to have plenty of variety in the way the “rocks” were arranged up and along them. 

A handful of climbers were already at a few walls. 

“Green are the easier walls. Yellow is slightly harder. The order is orange and red are the next level up with black being the most difficult.” Kendra informed them. 

Ava and Sara nodded their understanding. They found the nearest green wall. Though they could try something harder, the sweat they had both already broken out from training told them both that green would be a good idea. 

Gripping the handholds also took a lot more strength than they both realized. Kendra recommended that as they climbed, they stayed aware of where their legs were. 

“Climbing uses the whole body. Push with the legs, and don’t depend entirely on your arms. You’ll wear out quicker.” 

“You first?” Ava offered. 

“Don’t have to ask me twice.” Sara hooked her harness up eagerly. 

Ava attached herself to the belay. She watched as Sara climbed. Sara didn’t struggle too much. As Ava could see from the racer back tank top Sara wore, her back and shoulder muscles were pretty fit. Her calves flexed as she climbed. Ava was beginning to admire the view when Sara called down to her. 

“Avaaaa.” 

Ava’s eyes snapped towards Sara’s face. If she didn’t know any better, Sara looked smug. 

“I made it to the top.” Sara let go of the wall. 

Ava remembered what she was doing and where she was at. She began the process of lowering Sara to the ground. 

As her feet flattened, Sara stumbled, throwing herself into Ava’s arms. 

“Like what you saw?” She was sweaty as she spoke into Ava’s ear, but that only served to strengthen Ava’s desire. 

Ava lightly pushed Sara away. Two could play at that game. 

“My turn to climb.” 

 

They were both sweaty as they changed back into their own shoes. Kendra had brought them water and offered snacks. They turned the snacks down, but were glad to have something to drink. 

“I’m going to be sore tomorrow.” Ava remarked as she climbed into her car. She leaned against the steering wheel. 

“Yeah, it’s a good thing I don’t have to work right now, I’ve got calluses. See?” Sara held her hands up for Ava. She wiggled her fingers.

Ava wrapped Sara’s hands with her own. “So do I.”

They both laughed at that. 

A comfortable silence wrapped around them as Ava leaned back in her seat.

“So… girlfriends?” Ava bit her lip as she asked. She definitely didn’t want Sara to take that back.

“Well I’m definitely not interested in seeing anyone else.” Sara teased. 

“Me neither.” 

Sara leaned over the center of the car. She gripped the straps of Ava’s own tank top.

“Good.” Sara pulled her into a hard kiss, then let go. 

Ava pulled away, Sara had actually stolen her breath with that move. 

“My place or yours?”

“What about food?” Sara was starving. Rock-climbing was quite the workout. 

“We’ll get something quick on the way.”

 

By the time they both finished eating their burgers and fries. (Inhaling really, they were very hungry.) They realized they were too tired to do much else beyond showering. 

“I’ll go first.” Sara told Ava. “You probably have better self-control than I do. I’ll just end up joining you in the shower if you go first.” 

Ava agreed. She waited, laid out on the couch as Sara showered. She was already beginning to feel the soreness setting in. She and Sara probably overdid it, excited to climb walls, and calling out encouragement to the other. Sometimes pointing at a hand or foot hold the other missed that would make for an easier climb. 

They made great partners. As Ava thought about it, she hoped that would mean they could be great partners for what she still needed to ask Sara about. 

Sara threw a towel with a pile of clothes on it. They were Ava’s own. When had she started leaving some of her things at Sara’s? 

“Your turn.” Sara told her. She was still wrapped in a towel. Ava brushed a line of yet-to-be-dried water on Sara’s shoulder. 

“I thought we were too tired for that.” Sara reminded her. 

“We are.” Ava smirked. She left for her own shower. 

 

Her own thoughts were getting exhausting. While they were rock-climbing, they were too busy having fun for Ava to think about her plans. Now that she had time to relax, she was being pulled at by her own nerves. She still needed to talk to Sara. 

Ava found Sara on the couch, Netflix open as she browsed for movies. 

“Hey.” She settled in beside Sara. 

“Action or romantic comedy?” Sara pointed at the screen. The top two sections for Sara’s Netflix never ceased to make Ava laugh. Sara could get into both genres, pointing out the overlaps when action and romantic comedy seemed present in a single movie. 

“How about action?” Ava told her. 

Ava hardly paid attention to what Sara chose this time. She was working up the nerves to talk to Sara. To tell her about Cassandra’s business proposal.

“Ava.” Sara dug fingers into Ava’s leg. Ava started. She groaned. She was sore and that hurt. Sara turned her touch from jabbing to massaging.

“Sorry, it’s just, you seem to have something on your mind?” Sara told her. “I called your name twice. You didn’t answer.”

“Oh. Umm.” It was now, or continue to be nervous and inattentive. Ava didn’t want to keep doing that to Sara. 

“Well, you remember the other night, when I went out with Cassandra?”

Sara nodded.

“Well, we ended up having drinks over a proposition she made me.” At Sara’s raised eyebrow, Ava flapped her hand. “A business proposition.”

“And? What was this proposition?” Sara asked. 

“She wants to invest in me opening up my own inn.” It was Ava’s dream. She probably wouldn’t make as much, but she would get to run her own, smaller place. She could create the atmosphere she wanted, relaxed and hopefully in a location with a scenic view. 

Hopefully, with Sara joining her in making it happen. For both of them.

“Is that why you were asking me about dreams and plans the other day?” Sara wondered.

“Yeah, Cassandra is pretty much investing in making that happen for me.” 

Ava let silence fall between them as she thought about how to approach the subject of Sara joining in on it. 

“So, what’s stopping you?” 

Ava turned to Sara. “When we talked the other day, it was pretty much already set that this would be happening for me. Cassandra made it pretty clear that I would either be doing this or she would make my life hell in order to get me to agree.”

Sara frowned at Ava in confusion. 

“Then you told me about your dream.” Ava smiled. 

“Sara, what I want to know is, would you be willing to join me?” Ava finally asked. “In making our dreams come true?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s two chaps left. I’m a little sad.


	17. Every Step

Ava rolled over, opening her eyes as the sun filtering through one of the windows in Sara’s room broke her sleep. The sight that lay before her made her smile, her chest over-full, remembering the night before. Sara slept peacefully on her side, her blonde hair splayed out, fingers curled around the edges of her pillow.

They were really going to do this. 

 

“What do you mean?” Sara paused the movie. “You want me to join you? In opening an inn?”

Ava nodded and then took one of Sara’s hands. “Not just an inn, but a spa as well. One where people can go, relax, get really great care and then have a much smaller, quieter, hopefully prettier setting to relax in.”

Sara seemed to need to take it all in. She was silent. From what Ava could tell, her mind was working in overload. 

“Cassandra Savage is offering to make this all happen?” Sara’s gulped a little. Ava had an intimidating friend/boss.  

“She’s offering an investment. We have to do all the work. Finding a location, hiring designers, contractors, employees. Then making sure we keep ourselves afloat until we’re profitable at the least.” Ava replied. Cassandra was simply offering to help get them started. The night she and Ava had gone out, one of her very arguments had been that Ava would still be doing all the work. It really wouldn’t be too much different than what Ava often did now, Cassandra leaving more decisions to Ava than would normally be left up to someone in her position. 

“What does Cassandra even get out of all of this?” Sara wondered. 

“Well, she’s decided that she has to make up for ‘putting my girlfriend in time out’. She also joked that she’s been wanting to ‘get rid of’ me for a while now, and couldn’t figure out a better plan than giving me money and sending me away to ‘do my own thing’.” Ava told her. “Though she does want 5% of our profits our first year, with a chance to revisit and raise that percentage later when, -her words,- we become profitable.”

Sara was buzzing. Ava was telling her she had a chance at pursuing what she wanted. All because of someone she happened to be connected to. So many things could go wrong, but then, so much could go right. 

“And what if we fail?” Sara had to know. If Cassandra Savage was going to be playing their fairy godmother of cash, then Sara needed to know, what was the catch? 

“We go back to work for Cassandra.” Ava told her. “Though she did mention a demotion. I think she was messing with me.” 

Sara mulled it over, quiet for some time as Ava fidgeted nervously. 

“I-, yes.” If Ava really wanted this with her, then Sara was willing to try it. 

 

Yes. That yes was all the confirmation Ava needed to pull Sara into a kiss. They were making out before Sara groaned. 

“Cramp.” Sara looked up at Ava in her lap apologetically. 

“Where?” Ava asked. Sara rubbed at her own thigh. Ava pushed her hands out of the way, replacing them with her own. 

“You’re going to have to direct me.” Ava told her. Sara nodded, taking Ava’s hands and showing her how to massage the muscle in her thigh. She showed Ava just how much pressure, and where. She groaned as Ava began to massage. 

“Thank you. That feels goood.” Sara leaned her head back. Eyes closed as she groaned.

They went to bed shortly after. Sara offering to teach Ava more, if Ava was willing to learn. Ava was willing, if she got to see Sara look like that again. 

 

Sara stirred. Ava sat up. She watched as Sara stretched, yawning.

“Work?” She asked. Ava shook her head.

“Cassandra gave me the day off.” Ava brought her knees up, wrapping her arms around them. “Actually, she’s given me the week. She told me not to come back until I have you ready to sign some paperwork.” 

“Wow, she’s the determined type.” Sara laughed. 

“Only when she has her mind set on an idea.” Ava told her. 

Sara climbed out of bed. “Well, why not today?” 

“Are you sure?” Ava called after Sara. “Don’t you want to at least enjoy some more time off?”

Sara peaked out of her bathroom. “Not really. I’m bored.” 

Ava chuckled, understanding. She would have gone out of her mind her second week off. She usually kept her vacations short, taking 3 days at a time at the most. 

 

Cassandra was waiting for them as they stepped into Legends. 

“You have an assistant, you know.” Ava admonished her. Cassandra raised a brow at her.

“Gary Green? Oh no, you’re keeping him. He talks. Take him with you.” Cassandra didn’t like chattery people, Ava knew. 

Ava had been a little worried about leaving people she worked with behind, but if Cassandra was going to allow her to keep the ones that annoyed her then, “Thanks, I think I will.” 

It was several hours of going over paperwork. Explanations of what Cassandra expected of them. Sara shooting sharp questions at Cassandra that Cassandra answered without flinching. They eased up with one another over the the course of their meeting. By the end of it, Sara was asking for, and receiving stories about Ava in college. The paperwork signed. 

“Yes, she came home one night Junior year absolutely wasted!” Cassandra told Sara as Sara hung onto every word. Ava rolled her eyes from her seat. “She asked, Cass, Cass did you see that? I stole his nose!”

Ava groaned. She wished Cassandra would forget this story. She’d gone out with friends to a festival. They were drinking and walking around when they passed by a group of clowns. Cassandra was terrified of clowns. Ava, trying to prove they weren’t scary, ran by and snatched his nose, running back to her. 

Cassandra had told Sara all about it. Including the part when the clown approached Ava, asking for his nose back. Instead, Ava put the nose on. “My friend is afraid of clowns. You’re not scary, are you mister clown guy?”

Sara was crying with laughter at this point. 

“Cassandra. Ugh, why are you embarrassing me like this?” Ava whines to her friend. 

Cassandra shrugged. “I finally have someone to embarrass you to.”

Ava groaned. She should have realized Cassandra would see her having a girlfriend that way.

 

As they stepped out of Legends, Ava felt both relieved and overwhelmed at once. She looked over at Sara and saw an expression matching how she felt. 

“Hey.” Ava reached out, Sara took her hand. “How are you feeling?”

“As though I’m going to get all I’ve ever wanted, but now I have to put the work in.” A short laugh escaped Sara mid-sentence. 

“I shouldn’t be afraid. It’ll be worth it, if I get everything I want.” 

Ava nodded, agreeing.

 “I’ll be there every step of the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had time after time stuck in my head for the entire day like.... help


	18. One Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.

It had been a tough year. There were arguments of course. There was the big disagreement. The one that almost broke them as a couple. They had to learn to find a balance, both in work and in their personal life, together. 

Sara and Ava made it, made it through the disagreements. The rough spots. They learned so much more about each other as they worked together. In the end, it all solidified their partnership and their love and appreciation for the other. 

Ava walked by the front desk. Gary greeted her, his smile, wide and happy. Opening day had been a month ago. They were doing well. 

The man at the reception desk was their latest check in from London. He’d flirted with Ava, then Sara as he made reservations for the inn and spa. He seemed to be flirting with Gary now. 

Ava shook her head. Gary was blushing at something the man said. She stepped out of the room and into dining, greeting guests as they passed in and out.

“Ava!” Martin Stein greeted her. He sat with a young woman, his daughter as he dined at one of their tables. “I was just telling Lily about you and how I found out about this place.”

Ava smiled. She joined them, taking the seat Martin offered her. 

“I’m glad you came.” Ava turned to Lily. “I’m very happy to finally meet you.”

 

Sara went through her checklist of the day. Gideon sent it to her every morning, having followed Sara to work reception at her spa. 

She was meeting a new employee. The only one Cassandra allowed her to keep having been Zari and Nate. Nate annoyed Cassandra when she went to meet her Waverider employees. Zari had said something sarcastic to Cassandra, and offhand remark that she didn’t like. After that, Cassandra told Sara if she didn’t take them, they would need to begin looking for employment. 

It was another of Cassandra’s tactics of helping Ava and Sara out. She would give an annoyed glare at a particular employee, then glance at Ava and Sara, letting them know that hiring them wouldn’t be a bad idea. 

Sara stepped out into the garden. It was well-landscaped, lush, and lovely. Her spa was able to use a lot of herbs and flower extracts they grew themselves. Gideon and Zari having taken time to learn to make natural soaps, lotions and other such products. 

Someone else sat in the garden. A young woman with glasses. She spread hands over her pants nervously. She wore a cardigan over a button up. Sara almost laughed aloud at the image the girl before her presented, but knew better. 

“Kara, was it?” Sara offered her hand. Kara took it, giving a firm squeeze. Sara could tell from the shake that Kara was stronger than she looked. Her hands were soft, but firm, like her own. 

“Yes.” Kara ducked her head shyly. 

“No need to be shy.” Sara sat down on the bench beside her. “Your resumé looked good.”

 

Ava opened the little box she had been holding onto for days. She eyed the ring it held. 

If anything, their year only proved that she and Sara could overcome anything. Together. 

Sara called her name from the bathroom. She was getting ready for their date that night. Ava snapped the box shut. 

“You ready?”

“Just let me double-check my hair.” Ava stepped into the bathroom. 

Sara grabbed her own coat, reaching into a pocket for the little box she’d been hiding for a few days. She was going to ask Ava tonight. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel depends on demand (yell in comments or something)
> 
> But also, I already have one in mind. I mean, who else wants to know how that year and that proposal goes?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are a writers cookies  
> follow me on twitter @darthsagaswag


End file.
